


I Have Always Loved You

by SlytherinLadd



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 19:52:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 31,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18923920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinLadd/pseuds/SlytherinLadd
Summary: The Golden Trio and the rest of their friends have gone back to finish their 7th and final year at Hogwarts.Draco Malfoy also chose to come back, to finish his exams and to prove that he is no longer a death eater and has changed.Hermione Granger wants a normal year at Hogwarts, to study hard and to do well in her NEWTs.But when has there ever been a normal year at Hogwarts?--------------------------------DISCLAIMER --- None of these characters are mine, they are all the amazing J.K. Rowling's creations ---





	1. Chapter 1

The wizarding war was finally over.

Voldemort was dead, and never to be heard from again.

Happiness and freedom together now flooded through the towns and cities as celebration after celebration took place. Laughter, joy and chatter spread over the people like a warm blanket of realisation that everything was over. No more fighting. No more hiding away in fear. And yet in all the joy that had been spread over towns, there was double the amount of mourning and sadness. People had lost so many loved ones, that they could never get a chance to see again, due to that war.

Death Eaters, who were still arrogant enough to stay loyal and tried to carry on with the work that their leader had failed to complete, were chucked in Azkaban, and those who promised to change for good were given second chances. Not many people agreed with let ex-Death Eaters stroll around freely but they had little choice in the matter

Wizards and witches alike strolled through Hogsmeade chatting ravishingly to their friends; they seemed to be talking about things as big as future plans that could now proceed or even just what they had had for lunch that day.

It seemed that the warmth that filled the air was contagious, and every man or women that stepped foot in it would suddenly be cheerful too. Even the sun gleamed down on the world, as if it too, were filled with never ending joy.

The Golden Trio sat around their usual small table in the corner of their favourite pub, chatting joyfully while gulping down some of the most famous butter beer in town. Noise filled every inch of the snug pub as people shouted and conversed with glee. Madam Rosmerter was busy bustling around getting drinks and fussing over some ministry members as usual.  
Before he spoke to the other two, Harry glanced around the crowed pub to make sure no one was listening in to their conversation; even though the war was over people still tried not to think about it or Voldemort at all, they all seemed to shudder with the fear that the news of someone breaking out of Azkaban might suddenly appear in the Daily Prophet, or that Voldemort had never actually been killed and he was just biding his time, getting ready to strike again.

"So we did it? We really defeated him even after everything that had happened to us?" At Harry's words Hermione smiled, the thought and realisation of world peace had just crossed her mind. Could it be that they, three insignificant 17 year olds, who didn't know what they were doing half the time, had vanquished the most feared wizard of all time?

"Yeah mate! We did it together" Ron chuckled as he spoke and pecked Hermione on the cheek; they had been official ever since the kiss they had shared in the chamber of secrets, during the battle of Hogwarts.

The three continued to chat and make jokes. Every so often people came up to their table to congratulate them on their success of winning the final battle and defeating Voldemort. But suddenly, as if a switch had been flicked, silence as thick as ice filled the once joyous room. Mutters here and there were to be heard as two people nervously walked over to the bar.

Harry scowled as his archenemy walked past him, but he was able to calm himself slightly and control his anger far better than Ron...

_

**Draco's POV**

I had tried to convince mother that going out in town wasn't a good idea. People hate us. They wanted us to be thrown in Azkaban with the rest of the scummy lot. I mean, except for the Lestrages, we were known as one of the most loyal families to ever pledge are allegiances with the dark side. People even knew that we had given up our own fortress to Voldemort, and that I, only about two years ago had been given the task to kill one of the most idolised wizards of all time, Albus Dumbledore. But, what people didn't know, and would most likely not believe if even they did know, was what happened on the last day of the battle of Hogwarts.

As we opened the door to the Three Broomsticks opened and stepped inside a heavy silence swam over the room. I could see the hatred in everyone's eyes. I could hear the muttering of anger and astonishment. I could feel the pure loathing burn into me. I slowly made my way up to the bar where Madam Rosmerter was cowing backwards, trying as she might to keep a smile on her face. Suddenly my mother gripped onto my arms for protection, a younger bloke, just older than me, had tried to lunge for her. I wouldn't let anyone hurt her, she was already weak from the torments she got about her husband, and she didn't need any more jeers thrown her way.

As we walked my eyes flickered over all the tables and I noticed that, sat around one of the smaller ones, in a corner by the window, were the three heroes of the war; the ones that had vanquished Voldemort for good and had put a stop to the constant fighting. I could clearly see the scowl that was forming on Potter's face. What scares me even more was that Weasley had almost hurled himself at me in rage and I would probably be in need of treatment at St Mungo's hospital if it hadn't been for the mudb... but I couldn't bear to call her that, not after everything that she had been through.

She was no longer the nerdy girl with uncontrollable bushy hair or long rabbit-like front teeth, but an elegant young lady who looked actually quite beautiful. Her golden, brown locks fell around her shoulders in cute curls; her stunning brown eyes shone like the stars and seemed to dazzle anyone that looked at her. She was the most breath-taking girl I had seen and yet I still, after all these years didn't understand the effect she had on me.

What did I feel? Was it love or just lust? Who am I kidding, I've liked her ever since 1st year.

It was an act, all of it, the tormenting, bullying and arrogance, a way to pretend, pretend I did not, I do not-  
My thoughts were shattered as my mum coughed loudly at me and I realised I was meant to be ordering drinks, not drifting off to dwell on Hermione of all people.

We ordered one butter beer and one fire whisky and moved slowly over to the only lonely table there, which unfortunately happened to be right next to _there's_.

Weasley smashed his hand down on the table and hissed something at me, which was hardly distinguishable, but I chose to ignore it.

I had changed and I wanted the world to know I had.

My eyes shifted over to Hermione and are gazes met for a brief second, but instead of the cheerful brown eyes she usually had, they were coated in a mixture of anger, hatred and yet I also good sense sympathy. I looked away unease filling my stomach.

She hated me.

And yet I loved her.

They walked out after another five minutes and I could have sworn Hermione's eyes and mine met once again. However this time there was no longer hate in her eyes. I was conflicted between thinking it was sorrow or forgiveness. My heart jolted as she slowly smiled a sad smile at me. I smiled back and to my surprise she blushed. She then turned and left the pub with the other two boys.

Maybe there was a small chance she will forgive me after all. I smiled to myself as I was pulled into a whirlwind of thoughts that were swimming through my head.

"So that's the girl that you talk about almost every day." I was jolted from my thoughts, yet again, as my mum spoke.  
I was surprised when a small smile grew on her face. I nodded slowly and her smile grew to twice its normally size.

"Y-you don't care that I've fallen in love with a muggle-born?" I was so amazed when she shook her head. "I am happy that my son has found someone to love. Just please convince her that you, we, have changed." She looked worried all of a sudden. "I will don't worry." I smiled at her and took a sip of my fire whiskey.

I love her too much for me not to try and convince her.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Hermione's POV**

As the three of us disapperated to the Burrow I couldn't stop myself but notice how sad Draco looked - Draco, I had never called him that, it had always been Malfoy.  
But for some reason when he smiled at me just now, there was no hate or mocking, only sadness and almost joy from seeing her? No, why would he be happy to see me? He has always been horrid to me, he would never be happy to see me

Right?

I took my trunk up to Ginny's room where I usually stay and went and sat straight down on the spare matrass. As soon as I sat down I drifted off into my own thought bubble. I couldn't help but notice how good he looked now.  
He no longer wore his hair slicked back but let it be, and his jaw line was amazing. His stunning eyes had a sparkle of sadness and I couldn't think why. The features on his face were more beautiful than ever. He seemed to have changed from a bratty, childish teen to a good-looking young man.  
I was immediately brought back into reality when Ginny walked in. I blushed at my own thoughts as I flung my arms around her, not wanting her to know what I was thinking. She hugged me tightly back; we hadn't seen each other since the war.  
Our hug lasted for an age and when we broke apart we both started giggling and a huge smile ran its way onto my face.  
"Awe it's been too long!! I missed you Hermione, I'm so glad I get my big sister back now" Ginny chuckled as spoke.

"It's only been two months since we last saw each other Ginny but yes I miss you very much too" I smile as I thought of the whole Weasley family, "How's uh George after um well everything that happened with -" Ginny interrupted me so I wouldn't have to say his name, "He isn't coping at all well, he stays locked in his room and doesn't even come out for meals." She said sadly, "You can even hear him crying sometimes. He won't talk to anyone, not even mum because he thinks we think that he is the one who should have di-gone" tears welled in Ginny's eyes as she spoke, "Hermione maybe you could speak to him, he would listen to you." She said hopefully, "Please?" She added and I nodded. Ginny burst into tears and I grabbed her hand and squeezed it for reassurance.

As I walked over to George's room I could distinctly hear crying coming from the inside. My heart sank; I couldn't bear to hear George, who was normally the joker of the house, and always had a smile on his face, be this sad. I knocked and silence filled the air but there was no answer so I knocked again this time adding "Hey George it's um me, Hermione..." I thought of what to say next, not knowing that inside of the room a small smile had lit up on George's face at my voice and name.

_

**George's POV**

I wanted to be alone, alone forever. I couldn't bare the thought of seeing anyone ever again. Tears ran down my swollen red face as I cradled my knees, I started to rock back and forth.

Please let this all be a nightmare. I want to wake up.

Let me wake up.

Suddenly stopped crying, there had been a knock at my door. I started to scowl, it was probably mum trying to get me out again, but I wasn't ready and I didn't know if I ever would be. I was about to shout at who ever was outside, disturbing me, but then the knock came again and a voice came with it this time, "Hey George it's um me, Hermione..."

Hermione was finally here, I missed her, she was an amazing girl and I know that Fr- I couldn't say his name not yet or I would start to cry again. Well I know that he would have liked to see Hermione again. I chuckled as the memory came flying back.

It was the night of the Yule ball. Hermione and Victor had just walked into the hall, with the other champions and their partner's. I could see the stunned eyes that were plastered on my twins face and the dropped jaw as he watched Hermione glide by. And it was from then on that my brother created his little crush on the girl that Ron liked.

Another knock on the door and a disheartened "please" was muttered out of her mouth. I knew she would give up and leave if I didn't answer. I slowly stood up and went to the door.

_

**Hermione's POV**

I was about to give up and walk away but I heard the lock click and the door creaked opened an inch or so.  
I gasped as I took in George's dishevelled appearance; his ginger hair lay limp and dirty around his face. Red bloodshot eyes glanced up at me and his once mischievous smirk was no longer there.  
"So are you going to come in or just stare?" He said in a croaky voice.

We sat for a while in complete silence and then George spoke, "What do you want Hermione?" He spoke in a raspy voice that showed he hadn't said anything in a long time.

"I... I want to help you George, I want you to feel happy again so p-please talk to me. I am here for you!" I stumbled on my words not knowing what to say or do to make him talk.  
He gave me a fearful glance but then after a minute of thinking silently he began to speak. He told me about everything; what he felt, that he missed him, how he thought he should have gone and not Fred, how he thought that everyone now hates him. Tears were streaming down his face.

I couldn't control myself, a tear escaped from my eyes at what he told me. And I leaned in to give him a comforting hug; luckily he didn't pull away but let me comfort him.

"You know you not alone here..." and I told him about me losing my parents before the war and when I found them, they had adopted a daughter and were really happy together, and that I had tried to convince them that I am in fact their daughter. But that they wouldn't take any word of it and thought I was some lunatic. Now it was my turn to cry. I then said how I too missed Fred and for a strange reason this brought a small smirk to George's face.  
"You know, he had a crush on you" he chucked seeing my stunned face, "W-what?" I stammered.  
"My twin brother, my partner in crime had fallen in love with the nerdy girl in Ron's year" his smirk was even bigger now as my cheeks flooded with colour.

His smirk was back.

After talking with George, I made him promise me that he would no longer lock himself up, and that he would eat meals with his family. And he did. Mrs Weasley was over the moon and kept thanking me, Mr Weasley was just so pleased to have his son back that all he could do was smile and the rest of them were beaming up at me.

After an amazing meal, I bid my goodnights to everyone and went up to my room but before I could get away George stopped me. "Thank you Hermione!" he pulled me into a tight hug and I smiled and said, "You're very welcome George! I will be there for you if you need anything, remember that." George nodded with a thankful smile on his face, he pulled me into one last hug and when we broke apart I could see small tear roll down his cheek. I then turned and left and went straight up to Ginny's room.

I got to the bedroom and as soon as I got in the door I laid down in a heap on my bed, wanting to fall asleep as soon as possible. I was so tired and I could barely keep my eyes open.

But my mind didn't humour me.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione couldn't sleep that night. She tossed and turned and all she could think about were three different people.  
One was her boyfriend, another was a dead and had apparently had a crush on her and the last was the Slytherin Prince himself.

She couldn't help but think about the sad look in Malfoy's eye, wondering why it was there she rolled over onto her front and at about 3am finally got to sleep.

The next morning the house awoke to a screeching and tapping. Mrs Weasley went down stairs and yelled with happiness. "Hogwarts letters!"  
There were four letters, one for each Ginny, Harry, Hermione and Ron. Ginny still had her 7th year to complete and Harry, Hermione, Ron and all the others in their year had a chance to go back and complete their unfinished 7th year too.

Each read exactly the same, saying what books they would need and the day the Hogwarts Express would depart for the new school year. But a small red and gold badge fell out with the letters H.G. and a smaller, folded piece of parchment floated into Hermione's lap, when she opened hers.

The parchment read:

_**Dear Miss Hermione Jean Granger,** _

_**I would like to inform you that for your 7th and final year at Hogwarts you have been selected to for-fill the role of Head Girl.** _

_**Your duties will start on the Hogwarts Express and I would like to speak with you about them before hand.** _

_**Yours Truly,** _

_**Head Mistress** _

_**Professor Minerva McGonagall** _

She was head girl! Everyone applauded her as she read the letter out and they all agreed that she would make an excellent one too.

When the letters had arrived there was only two weeks till they were on their way to finish their last year at Hogwarts. And time flied.

It was now September 1st. The Weasley family, Harry and Hermione walked across the busy Kings Cross station. Just as they got to the barrier between platform 9 and 10 George pulled Hermione aside quickly, unnoticed by the rest who were too excited to get back to Hogwarts.

"George?" Hermione said with a slightly worried expression, but she had nothing to worry about, "I just want to say a proper thank you, I mean for everything. You've helped me so much, and not just earlier but at school as well when I needed help with studying" as he said this he rapped Hermione in a tight hug and then kissed her on the forehead. "Honestly George there is no need to thank me, but promise me you'll be ok? Oh and make sure to stay in touch and write me a letter once in a while." Hermione grinned at George. "Sure will Hermione, I'll miss you!" he said and then gave her one last hug.

Ginny and the trio said their goodbyes to the rest and then went to stand by the brick barrier, with their trunks, that was the entrance to platform 9 3/4. As subtly as they could, making sure there were no onlookers, they slipped through the wall.

As the four of them walked onto the platform loud cheers erupted from the crowds of new and old students and their parents. People of all ages came to congratulate them and shake their hands, some smaller children even asked for signatures.

The buzz of the station was a warm, welcoming atmosphere.

However, just as had happened back in the Hogshead pub, a hissing silence struck the platform as a tall, silver eyed, blonde haired boy appeared.

_

**Draco's POV**

Today is the day.

It was September 3rd and the Hogwarts express would leave at 11.

I couldn't bear to think about who I was going to sit with on the train. I had lost all my fellow Slytherin friends because of my decision and everyone who didn't know about that, hated me because of my name.

My stupid name.

I hated it.

My mind flicked back to that day during the war where Voldemort screamed out that Harry Potter, the boy who lived, the chosen one, was dead.

He couldn't be.

He had just saved my life in the Room of Requirement and I had no way of repaying or thanking him.

Voldemort ordered anyone who wanted to join him to move and join him in the battle against Hogwarts.

I did not move a single step.

I couldn't.

I didn't want to.

But then I saw all the distasteful glares piercing me and I realised that I _was_ a Death Eater and everyone knew it.

I saw my mother and father staring wildly at me, willing me to step forth, to join them. And so I did. I had no other choice. Who would believe me that I didn't want to fight anymore, that I didn't want to be a part of the death eaters anymore.

Voldemort would have killed everyone that I ever loved if I hadn't been pledged with Dark Mark. I couldn't risk my family's life or _her_ life in exchange for my freedom.

Voldemort brought me in for a hug and said, "Well done Draco" in that disgusting voice of his. I felt sick. I needed space; I couldn't bear to be touched by him. Some would have said I was ungrateful and that I should have shown gratitude towards him but I couldn't, I hadn't seen it for most my life but I had now, he was a vile creature, not even human. He had to be stopped.

After I had joined the awaiting crowd of Death Eaters, Neville Longbottom stood and started to walk towards us, I was confused as to why until he started to speak, he said how it doesn't matter that Potter was dead, that people die everyday and that we should continue fighting so that those people that did die to the war didn't die for nothing.

He was so brave. Why couldn't I be that brave? And why couldn't I stand up for what I thought was right like that?

Out of nowhere Potter suddenly jumped up, proving us that he was not dead. As he did, Voldemort screamed louder than ever and my mum beckoned me towards them.

I followed as my parents fled, the cowards that they were.

I had stopped in my tracks and my mother looked up at me confusion in her eyes.

"I'm not gonna run away like a coward. I'm going back to the fight. But this time I'll fight for the right side." I felt my father's glare as I finished my sentence.  
"Fine but if you take one step towards that battle you are no son of mine! Never step foot in Malfoy Manner again." Anger poured out of Lucius's mouth as he spoke. He turned to my mother, tears forming in her eyes. She couldn't choose between the man she loved and her baby boy who she loved even more so.

She knew her decision was going to anger one of them, as she turned to take my hand and pulled me back to the fight.

That decision one made me lose my father and what was even worse all my Slytherin friends, Blaise, Theodor, Pansy and the rest of them. I had lost them forever and they now hated me, they were a few of the ones that had started outlaw gangs of death eaters. They planned to complete what Voldemort couldn't do. And because I didn't go with them I had no one.

I checked my watch and realised the time - 10:53, I had seven minutes to get on board the train. I called for my mum and kissed her on the cheek as I said goodbye.   
I made my way to a deserted street, looked around to make sure there were no prying eyes and then disapperated onto platform 9 3/4.

Glares and murmuring filled the station as I walked, head held low, towards an open door to the train. I remembered that I had to go and see McGonagalland so I rushed onto the train and sped all the way to where the very front carriage lay.

I could see a girl in there already talking to McGonagall, maybe that was the head girl then. But I couldn't quite see who it was until I opened the door to the carriage.

My heart stopped.

Of course it was her, who else would it be.

As she saw that it was me that had opened the carriage door astonishment and anger flashed across her face.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Hermione's POV**

I watched as a pale, and from what I could see, quite good-looking blonde boy, who was probably head boy, walk up to the carriage door and open it.   
I regretted calling him 'good looking' as soon as I saw who it was.

"Malfoy?!" I stood up out of my chair as I spoke, I was slightly angry but moreover I was astonished, why the hell would Professor McGonagall choose such an arrogant little brat to be head boy?

"But Professor McGona-" I blurted out but was immediately interrupted by her stone cold voice, "Whom I pick for head boy is none of your concern. I assume you still want the post of head girl?" I nodded; fear sprang to life in my eyes at McGonagall's severe tone. Sitting down I looked back to Malfoy and saw that he was smirking his famous smirk down at me. I scoffed and turned away to listen to what the Head Mistress had to say.

How on earth was I going to be able to put up with him?

After McGonagall had told us about our duties and what were to do while on the train, we started to head out of the compartment. "Ladies first," He smirked at me as colour started to flush my face from his gentlemanly words. We walked down the corridor in an awkward silence, "Well I guess this is me then" Draco said, for a moment I could swear I saw a flicker of sadness fly through his eyes but no sooner had I seen it, it was gone.

I looked into the compartment that we had stopped at and found that it was empty. "Oh ok, um, see you around then Ma-Draco" As I said hesitated and said his name a blush rose onto my cheeks yet again, I turned on my heel quickly to make sure he couldn't see and walked away down to my carriage where Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville and Luna were waiting.

Why do I have to blush so easily?

_

**Draco's POV**

"Oh ok, um, see you around then Ma-Draco" After Hermione spoke she turned around straight away, heading down the passageway to her carriage. Luckily she didn't see the colour rising in my cheeks.   
This was the first time she had called me by my real name, and not Malfoy.

Maybe there was a chance she would forgive me for the horrible things I put her and her friends through.

I sat in the lonely compartment not noticing the vicious glares piercing me as people walked past the glass door.

All I could think about was Hermione.

Her long brown curls that hung lose around her back, her confident stride as she walks that makes people stare in admiration, her breathtakingly beautiful brown eyes, that still shone even when they looked at me with bitterness, and her pink, glossy lips that curved into a smile when she said my name.

She had also changed her style now. She wore an off white, loose V-neck blouse that showed a bit of her cleavage, which I defiantly wasn't gonna complain about, and it was tucked into a pair of black ripped jeans that showed off her alluring, long legs. She had a leather jacket and wore healed boots that were light brown. She looked good in her new style, no longer the nerdy girl who was always uncertain of everything but instead she was now a confident, beautiful young woman. She wore no makeup, which made her seem even more confident and she had a bewitching figure, which any guy probably wouldn't be able to take their eyes off.

I had lost track of time due to my thoughts and when I checked my watch I realised that we would be arriving soon and that I should probably be getting changed into my robes.

I took my trunk off the luggage carrier and went to grab my robes out of it. I started to take my shirt of and just as I had it over my head I heard the compartment door slide open.

I froze up, who was it? And why'd they have to come right now for crying out loud.

_

**Hermione's POV**

"Draco whe-" My eyes darted from the shirt in his hands and then to his toned, muscular body.

Wow ok he was hot.

My eyes started to travel from his dark grey eyes down to his defined six-pack and then back up to his lips. I could kiss him right now.

Wait no, what was I thinking? I have a boyfriend and he is waiting for me to come back to him right now.

I started to blush more than ever.

Oh merlin why am I staring? Why can't I take my eyes off of him? I want to just turn and run straight back to my compartment but it was like I was glued to the floor.

I couldn't move.

"Like what you see 'ay? Just admit it Granger, you want me" Draco said in his famous cocky voice, smirked at me and then laughed. But this wasn't his evil laugh or mocking laugh. It was a genuine laugh and I liked it.

"I ... I ... um" I splutter out my words not finishing my sentence before I turned and ran as fast as I could.

_

**Draco's POV**

I smirked at her as she just stared at me.

Oh am I glad that I still have my famous confident side or I probably would have just died right there from embarrassment.

As Hermione turned and ran from the compartment I couldn't help but think that I made her blush, so I obviously had some effect on her.

And just that thought alone made me smile like an idiot.

As the train screeched into Hogsmeade station, all I could think about was the way her eyes trailed from my smirk down to my abs.

Ha! She wouldn't be able to resist me now.

Stares and mummers seemed to follow me everywhere as I walked alone to the great hall.  
I could catch a few things like "what a scumbag" or "what is that filthy Death Eater doing here?"

It hurt me so much that no one knew I had changed, not even Hermione could see it.

I hated it.

I want people to know I'm not the same as I was.

I hate who I was. I was a disgusting excuse for a human.

As I sat down at the Slytherin table, people moved away from me. Blaise didn't even look at me, even Pansy who usually couldn't resist me scowled at me. Theodore and Astoria looked at me with disgusted looks on their faces too.

I wish I could just leave.

Why did I even think this was going to be a good idea?

I looked over at the Gryffindor table and saw Weasley and Hermione sitting hand in hand.

Jealousy shot through me, my fists clenched and my breathing became heavy, I could almost punch him but I knew that was stupid.

Hermione was his not mine.

After the first years had been sorted McGonagall's began the normal start of year speech. She got through most of it and started to announce the new prefects and then head boy and girl. "This year I am pleased to say that the new head girl and boy are Miss Hermione Jean Granger and Mr Draco Lucius Malfoy! Please both of you stand up" McGonagall stated.   
My stomach churned as I realised what McGonagall had just said. First Hermione stood up and great big cheers irrupted from the tables. However as soon as I stood up the cheers died and the hall was filled with an eerie silence. I could her angered whispers, they want Potter to be head boy not some lowlife scum like me and in all honestly I agreed with them. I almost said no to McGonagall when she asked me, but I wanted to prove I had changed, and this could help me. It would take some time but I McGonagall had faith in me so I had to prove to her she made the right decision 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Draco's POV**

After standing up for what felt like an age I took to my seat again trying to make myself as invisible as possible, but the mutters and angry looks didn't cease.

"That's enough!" McGonagall called everyone's attention back and carried on talking about the new school year.

As it did every other year, the food magically appeared on the golden plates after McGonagall ad finished her speech. I had lost my appetite due to all the nasty comments chucked my way but I knew I needed to eat. I slowly threw some food onto my plate and started to nibble and it.

By the time dinner was over I had barely eaten anything. Heads' of houses were called to show the first years to the common room and the rest of us were allowed to leave and do as we please.

Just as I was about to get up and leave this hellhole a soft hand tapped my shoulder.

Then a voice whispered in my ear, "Professor McGonagall wants to show us something."

The voice belonged to Hermione Granger.

I smiled at her and then followed. I didn't bother looking around me but I knew people were staring at the Gryffindor next to me, and taking no notice of me, as we walked out the hall.

_

**Hermione's POV**

He smiled at me.

He actually smiled at me.

For some bizarre reason it felt like my stomach was exploding with butterflies but I have no idea why. It was just Malfoy. Why am I so nervous all of a sudden?

As we walked down the corridor, heading towards the giant, stone Gryphon gargoyle that lead up to the Headmistress's office, Draco's hand occasionally brushed mine as we were walking quite close, and every time this happened a shiver ran down my spine.

We waited outside for McGonagall to join us and an awkward silence grew around the corridor.

Finally, after what felt like hours, McGonagall entered the corridor from the stairway that was now no longer there. When she saw us she told us to follow her somewhere and so we did.

Every so often Draco would look at me with those lost, sad eyes of his. He would look at my lips as if he wanted to kiss me and then to my eyes to make sure I wouldn't spot him doing so. I wouldn't really mind if he did kiss me.

Wait no, I can't say that, what about Ron?

I was just mesmerised by those sad but beautiful grey eyes probably. Yes that's all.

"Here is the Head Girl's and Boy's common room" said McGonagall when we arrived at our destination that was unknown to both Draco and I, "You can come here whenever you like, only you will be able to enter, you may invite as many people in as you want, and you will still sleep in your house dormitories." She turned and left us as she finished her last words.

As I walked inside the now visible door that had been hidden in the wall, my mouth fell open.

The room was decorated in beautiful silvers and golds, both of our houses' secondary colours. On one wall there were all the Hogwarts house crests with the School crest in the middle lined up together. On another there were four portraits; one each for the school's famous founders; Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff. There was a desk and chair in one corner of the room, a large sofa and two comfy chairs with a small coffee table in-between. To the left of the room there was a door leading to a bathroom, inside there was a bath as big as a swimming pool, with multiple taps all with different uses. There was a grand shower in the right corner of the bathroom and a toilet and sink in the left.

In the far right of the room there was another door, which I soon found out lead to a balcony. It had a breath-taking view of the black lake and an addition of all the Hogwarts house animals as statues where spread out across the balcony.

"It's beautiful," I murmured more to myself than to anyone else. "Almost as beautiful as you" Draco said in a cocky voice. I blushed and turned away as for him not to see.

I couldn't tell if that was a joke or he really meant it. And for some reason I kind of wished he did mean it

"Hey um Draco?" I was nervous all of a sudden and I had no clue why, "yeah?" He looked up with a big smile as I said his name, which made me smile too. "I um ... I was wondering, well I mean because we are now going to be seeing a lot of each other and I mean as we are Head Girl and Boy now and we have to work together and share a common room and it-" I realised I was rambling and as I did Draco chuckled at me, that same genuine laugh I had heard on the train. I carried on, "Well do you think we um we could maybe try to get along"   
"Sure Granger" he smirked "I guess after what you saw on the train, you can't resist me can you"   
I playfully slapped him and we both burst out laughing at the thought of what had happened.   
"Admit it Granger, you liked what you saw?" He winked at me, as I blushed again  
"I will if you stop calling me Granger" I scoffed  
"Oh alright fine. Hermione, did you like what you saw on the train earlier?"  
"Umm y-yeah, you looked good" I was nervous all of a sudden so before he could retort with his cocky smirk again I quickly changed the subject, "It's getting late we should head back to our dormitories now."   
As soon as I said that Draco's smile cracked and his eyes turned scared, "No, um I-I'm going to sleep here for the night." He stammered quietly.  
"But Professor McGonagall said we were to sleep in our normal house dormitories," As I spoke, his face got gloomier and gloomeire, "Are you all right, Draco?" I asked but he gave me a warning look to not ask questions and so I said good night and left to go to the Gryffindor common room.

_

**Draco's POV**

That was close.

I couldn't tell her. Not yet at least.

Yes I trust her but I wasn't ready yet.

The only person I had told about the night me and mum changed sides and how we were left alone with barley any money, while Lucius rotted away in Azkaban, was McGonagall, so I could come back to Hogwarts, and of course some Ministry members, otherwise we would be chucked in Azkaban with the rest of the idiots out there.  
I really wanted to tell Hermione but I couldn't quite muster the confidence to do so.

As I got changed and lay on the sofa all I could think about was _her._

Sleep came fast but it went from happy thoughts about Hermione to nightmares about my furious father.

_"Hello son" he over-pronounced the word son with an evil grin._  
"How did you escape Azkaban?" My voice shook with fear at the sight of my father.  
"That's none of your business lover boy. But I'm here to get my revenge" he laughed at me and then pointed to a small figure laying in a pool of blood on the floor, the figure had golden-brown locks that fell down over her lifeless body and her eyes were open, but instead of having the caring brown colour, they were blank and dead. She lay limp on the ground not moving.  
"NOOOOOOO" I screamed  
I shook her lifeless form and yelled her name over and over again, "Wake up Hermione! Wake up!!"

 


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm not the one that needs to wake up Draco"

Draco sat bolt up right, sweat running down his temple. Hermione stood above him looking worried and slightly anxious. "Are you all right?" She asked, her voice full of concern. He nodded but she didn't buy his feeble attempt to brush of what just happened.

Draco realised that Hermione was already fully dressed with all her books for class, "What time is it?" He asked, she looked at him nervously, not sure how he would react. "Um Draco, class started 10 minutes ago"   
"Shit!" Draco got up and ran around the room trying to get everything ready, completely forgetting that he was only wearing boxers.

_He really did have a gorgeous body,_ Hermione thought and then giggled. She turned around to leave for class but stopped at the door as Draco spoke again, "No please don't leave yet Wait for me." There was a mixture of anxiety and dread crossing his eyes as he thought of walking into class late on his own. He shuddered and the thought of all the mutters and glares he would get.  
"Sure, I'll wait outside" and with a smile Hermione walked out of the door.

They ran as fast as they could, all the way down to the dungeons. They had potions with Professor Slughorn first.

As they burst through the door everyone stared up at them their faces turned from surprised expressions at Hermione, the Head Girl, being late, to hatred as they saw who she was with.  
"Sorry we're late Pro-" started Hermione but Slughorn interrupted, "Now, now that doesn't matter, just take your seats and we can carry on"

There were only two seats left. They were at the back of the room and on the same table. So Hermione and Draco sat down and started to get out their equipment.

They were working on poisons and antidotes today and although they had already learnt about them in their OWL year, they had to learn about them in much more detail and they were going to look further into their different uses for their NEWTs.

Draco and Hermione talked all lesson long, and they even managed to finish their work fastest with, as Professor Slughorn said to them, flying colours, as it was supposedly the perfect brew of the draught of living death.

Ron couldn't keep his eyes of Malfoy and Hermione and he glared at them for the whole lesson, and so not paying attention to what he was doing leading to his and Harry's version of the potion to be a bright bubbly pink colour rather than the colour of death, black. Slughorn was less happy with them but still marked high for effort, and of course for it being Harry Potter.

"Now, you will be doing an assignment with your partner's, it will be about different types of antidotes and there uses." Professor Slughorn started to tell them about their homework, "It will need to be at least three roles of parchment each and a small vile of a poison and it's antidote of your choice. This will be due this time next week"

Ron glowered at the back of Malfoy's head as he and Hermione left the dungeons together, talking as if they were old friends.  
"What's up with them then?" He blurted out to Harry who shrugged and set off for his next class.

Next they had transfiguration with the Head. As Hermione walked into the classroom Ron beckoned her to come and sit with them, she started to walk over but something stopped her. Draco caught her arm and tuned her around, "please sit with me again, I have no one else to sit with" his eyes were sad but then he perked up and said, "Besides we work well together" At his words Hermione smiled and answered a yes, she looked back at Ron mouthing the words sorry and went to sit with Draco, again at the back of the room.

"Now its good to see you are all on time today for your first NEWT transfiguration class. I would insist you be quiet and only speak when asked to," McGonagall said looking around the full classroom, "Ronald Weasley that includes you. You may be a war hero, but here you are just like any other student in this classroom, and that means you stop starting at Granger and Malfoy and turn to face the front and listen." Laughs swam around the room but stopped equally as quickly as the Headmistress gained a stern, and frightening look upon her face.

After Transfig with McGonagall they had defence against the dark arts with their new teacher Professor Snipette, which wasn't very eventful, and after that they had lunch.

The day flew by in a blur. Lessons for 7th years were extremely hard as it was there final wizarding school year and they had their NEWTs, Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests, at the end of the year, and they had already been set and assignment from their teachers for every lesson.

This year was going to be a tough one for them all.

_

**Hermione's POV**

Merlin's beard, the amount of homework we have been given, and on our first day too.  
I sat at the desk in mine and Draco's common room; I started to do my first assignment. My plan for the night was to try and get as much done as possible before I was too tired.

Every now and then I would catch Draco staring at me as I worked. It was kinda cute actually, they way he looked at me.

As I continued to do my work we would occasionally have a conversation, most of the time it would be about how to answer some sort of question from the homework he was doing, and usually I don't like helping people with their work but I didn't really mind with Draco.

It was passed eleven when I realised what the time was. I jumped up loudly but then regretted being so loud as I saw Draco lying on the sofa, fully clothed, but out-cold. I chuckled at his cute face as he slept. He started to shiver so I conjured up a fancy, fluffy blanket, and put it over him. He stirred slightly but didn't awake.

I then whispered good night and left the room to walk back to my dormitory.

As I entered the common room through the Fat Lady's portrait I saw Ron standing there. I told him that he didn't need to wait up for me as I was going to my common room to work but he had obviously been waiting for me.

"Where the bloody hell have you been?" His voice was raised to a shout and I didn't know why. "I have been in my common room doing some homework, as I told you I would be" I replied timidly. Ron let out a harsh laugh, "More like flirting with your new boyfriend, Malfoy" as I spoke I could sense the jealousy in his voice and I realised why he had been so uptight today, "Ron I don't know what you mean" I stuttered, "You are my boyfriend! Malfoy is nothing compared to you" I said what I thought was the truth but I couldn't help but get a nagging feeling that it wasn't true anymore.  
He barked a hash laugh at me, not in the slightest like his usual one. "I'm going to bed. See you around Hermione" he walked off as fast as he could not even give me a goodnight kiss.

It felt weird, as if we, Ron and I, were drifting apart.

And for some bizarre reason this didn't worry me like I thought it would. 

 


	7. Chapter 7

A couple of weeks had past and it was now October, the month of Halloween.

Through out the weeks, Hermione and Draco were starting to become closer friends and Ron wasn't so happy about that.

As questioning students flocked into the great hall for breakfast, the Head Mistress, Professor McGonagall, sat up as if she was about to announce something. The hall went silent as she raised her hands. "Good morning everyone, you are all probably wondering why you all have to be here together and not eat at your own time. Well, as Halloween is coming up I, and all the professors, thought it would be a fun thing to have a celebratory ball. This is to celebrate not just Halloween but the end of the Wizarding War too. We also think it will be good to let loose and have fun. The ball will be set out like the Yule ball we had four years ago, but with no victors. For those of you who are new and who do not know about the Yule ball, it will be a huge party with a feast and music and dancing. It will be held on Halloween night. It is not a costume party but a formal one. Unlike the Yule ball, all years will be able to attend, just make sure you have a partner. And now I have informed you of that, enjoy your breakfast." She sat down as soon as she had finished.

At her words, squeals of delight fell from all the girls' mouths, and groans of exasperation escaped from all the boys.

Hermione turned straight to Ginny, "How about we go dress shopping with Luna this weekend?" she asked Ginny who smiled and nodded.

_

**Draco's POV**

A ball? Is McGonagall having a bloody laugh? Who in Merlin's name was I going to ask, no one would ever go with someone like me, not even Pansy Parkinson, which was saying something.

Wait I could ask Hermione, right?

No, what am I thinking, she will be going with that Weasley git. I mean even if she wasn't going with Weasel she still wouldn't go with me, I guess we have grown closer over the last couple of weeks but she just sees me as friend. I wish she saw me as more than that. But no, she has a boyfriend who she loves.

Well if I cant find anyone to go with, I'll just probably skip the ball and go down to kitchen for food. Yeah I'll do that.

The day flew by in a blur, I sat next to Hermione in potions as we were now partners for the rest of the term, but other than that I had no reason to smile that day. The news of the ball to everyone else seemed to be good kind of news but to me it was another way for students to spit nasty comments at me.

_

**Hermione's POV**

It was finally the weekend.

Luna, Ginny and me had planned to go dress shopping so we could buy a new outfit for the upcoming ball.

Merlin I couldn't wait. It was going to be so much fun.

After spending hours looking and trying to find the perfect outfits for us, we each chose a dress to try on.

Mine was a dark purple colour, the main skirt stopped above the knee but it had an over skirt that flowed down past my feet, with an open gap by the left leg. It had silver decorations down the middle to the right and it was strapless. It would show of my long legs and it showed a lot of cleavage and I knew that it would make some of the boys go crazy, at that thought I chuckled a little. I remembered how I used to hate showing my skin to anyone, I've grown so much more confident and flirty and I love it. I really love the new me, of course I'm still a nerdy bookworm but I'm not boring anymore.

 

For some reason the silver reminded me of Malfoy and his beautiful, silvery-grey eyes. I smiled at the thought of him and what he would think of this dress. I stepped out of the changing room and both of Luna's and Ginny's mouths fell open. "You look absolutely amazing, I'm sure my brother will love this" Ginny finally gained a voice. I smiled with happiness at the approval for the dress, but disagreed slightly about Ron liking it, he hasn't been himself lately.

"Your turn Ginny."

Ginny's dress was absolutely gorgeous. It was a black to blue ombre dress and it has one shoulder strap, which went into four straps at the back. It had silver studded decorations on all of the straps and it was floor length. "It's perfect Ginny," I said as she twirled around the room. "Yes it is" Luna agreed, "its my turn now" and she skipped into the changing room.

Luna's dress was well, very Luna. It was a stunning yellow, with white lilies all around the bodice. It was strapless as well but unlike Ginny's and my dresses, it was short and above the knee. Luna looked beautiful in it. "We all look amazing don't we" I said looking at us in the mirror, both girls nodded and we all smiled. 

 

 

The days leading up to Halloween night seemed to fly by so quickly and it was now only a week to the Halloween Ball.

Harry was going with Ginny. Luna was going with Neville. Supposedly I was going with Ron as we are a couple, but I was starting to get worried, as Ron hadn't asked me to go with him yet. The thought that I wasn't going to have anybody to go with constantly crossed my mind.

As I was walking through the courtyard I spotted him playing gob stones with harry out in the, I went over to them and asked to talk to him alone, he gave a harry a quick shrug and walked away with me.

"Hey uhh Ron, the ball is in a week and I was just wondering can I go with you?" my voice was timid as I asked him the question, for some reason I was starting to get nervous, not because I was asking him to go with me, I just knew he wouldn't be bothered.

"Yeah whatever" he answered in a voice that sounded as if he didn't even want to go with me, as if he had other plans.

A tear threatened to fall down my face but I forced it back. "Oh um okay then, is it all right if I have a dance with Draco though, he has been really nice and I wanted to thank him. But just as friends" I was muttering almost to myself now, I was beginning to feel slightly scared of what Ron would say.

"Ha, 'as friends' yeah right. Why don't you just go with him anyway, I'll go with Lavender or something?" He mocked me as he spoke and rolled his eyes when he had finished.

"N-no I will go with you, you are my boyfriend after all, and I uh want to go with you, and while I'm having my dance with Draco, you can have a dance with L-lavender" My voice came out as a squeak, I could barely look at him anymore, he made me feel so hurt. I turned on my heal and walked away from him, my whole body shock as I walked and I almost let out the tears that had been threatening to fall, but I managed to calm myself down.

As I walked, I could help but feel slightly jealous when Ron said he would ask Lavender. I knew they were just friends but I still felt weird.

They were a thing back in 6thyear and I'm pretty sure Lavender never stopped having feelings for him. Plus Ron saved Lavender during the Battle of Hogwarts, which is all well and good because she is one of us after all, but it just makes me wonder if he ever stopped have feelings for her. When we got together he told me it was just lust, and that he was trying to forgot about his feelings for me, but I'm starting to wonder if that is even true.

I headed to mine and Draco's common room; I was going to ask him for a dance at the ball, even if Ron didn't really care about going with me, I wanted to be able to enjoy some part of the ball.

"Hey Draco, are you in here?" I asked as I entered the room. "Yeah just doing some work," he answered with a cute smile plastered on his lips.

"You? Doing homework? What ever next?" I joked a bit and then said, "Hey uhh Draco can I ask you something?" I started to get nervous and I rung my hands together as sweat started to trickle down my neck. "You just did Granger" he laughed, he couldn't see the nerves pouring off of me, "but yes you may ask me another question"

_

**Draco's POV**

"Can you spare me a dance at the ball this Saturday?" as she spoke my heart fell.

How was I going to tell her I wasn't going?

"Uh Hermione I won't be going." As I said this, her facial expression immediately turned sad. "B-but Draco you have to come. Please just for me. I, um I want you to go!" Blush was rising in her cheeks as she spoke; she really wanted me to go! "Ok Hermione you can have a dance, if you want" her smile grew as I spoke, "Does this mean you will come?" she looked so happy when she said this, that it made my heart smile. "How can I say no to a face like yours" I chuckled after saying that, it was true after all.

We carried on talking for a while but Hermione started to yawn and stated that she was going to go back to her dorm, "Night princess" I smirked as the realization hit her of what I had just said. "Malfoy d-did you just call me p-princess?" her cheeks were rosy but then she smiled, "I like it" she then turned and left to go back to her dormitory.

A smile flushed over my face as she left the room, I can't believe she liked being called princess, by me of all people.

I fell asleep quite quickly that night, all I could think about was the ball, and dancing with Granger.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Hermione's POV**

Finally, after what felt like a lifetimes wait, it was the day of the ball. Everyone was buzzing with excitement.

Me, Luna and Ginny had planned on meeting in my common room, making sure Draco wasn't there, to do our makeup, hair and get changed. I had said that I didn't need more than an hour but Ginny would take less than about three hours as it would take time look good, and as Ginny had said "We are gonna be the best looking girls there" And so, after arguing for almost all of breakfast, we decided to meet at 5:30ish, two and a half hours before the doors opened.

Surprisingly I wasn't really looking forward to the ball tonight, I just was a little scared of Ron still after our conversation at the beginning of this week, we hadn't talked since and I was starting to get worried.

But one thing that was keeping me going was my dance with Draco. If I didn't have that I probably just wouldn't turn up and just spend the night in the library.

The hours flew by as Ron, Harry Ginny and me went to Hogsmeade. We spent most the time looking around and browsing the newer stores that had appeared since we had last visited.

While we were at Hogsmeade I kind of felt a little left out of the group, I mean Ginny and Harry were constantly talking and Ron was acting as if he wasn't actually my boyfriend. He didn't even look at me once let alone talk to me. Any time I would try to speak to him he would ignore me and start a conversation with Harry.

Even though it annoyed me, for some reason I didn't mind it after a while and every time it happened I just thought of dancing with Draco, it would be nice to spend some more time with him. We've become so close recently, who knew that Draco Malfoy, the cold-hearted, stuck-up bully could turn out to be such a genuine, nice person?

I looked at my watch and realised it was almost 5 o'clock; I motioned to Ginny as we should probably be leaving soon. So we said our good-byes to the two boys, Ginny kissed harry and waved at Ron and I just awkwardly stood there and waved I didn't know what else to do.

Walking back to the castle I told how to get to the corridor that my common room was on, I had already told Luna and she was meeting us there once she had got her things from her dormitory. My things were already in my common room so I headed straight there, while Ginny went back to her dormitory in the Gryffindor Common room.

As I entered the room Draco was laying on the sofa in just a pair of tracksuit bottoms, engrossed in his own thoughts. It didn't embarrass me in the slightest that he wasn't wearing a top because having the same common room meant walking in on him like this all the time, but I wasn't complaining, I mean he was pretty fit, and there was no denying that.

"Hey Draco" I chuckled as he jumped at the sound. "Oh hey, do you need me to leave so you, Ginny and Luna can get ready?" he asked, I nodded and so he stood up and walked over to the door with his clothes in hand. Just as he was about to leave I tugged his arm, he turned back to me with a puzzled expression and so I quickly blurted out what I had been meaning to say, "see you at the ball, I still want that dance by the way"

"Sure princess" he winked at me, put his shirt on and left. A blush filled my cheeks. He had only called me princess once before and that was almost a month ago. I didn't want to admit it, but him calling me princess mad me feel rather nice.

Two hours had passed and the two girls and me were almost ready. All that was left was to add some finishing touches to our makeup.

I wasn't normally the type of girl that wore makeup at all, I didn't really ever feel the need to and I like how I look without it so I've always just stuck with not bothering. And to be completely honest I don't exactly know how to apply makeup correctly, I mean I probably wouldn't even be able to tell eyeliner pen to a mascara stick or whatever they are called. So when I had tried, and failed to apply my lipstick Ginny had kindly offered to do mine for me and I could tell she had done an excellent job. I had a lilac, white and purple mix for eye shadow, black eyeliner, a deep purple lipstick and some fake lashes, that I honestly couldn't deal with, I mean they're so impractical, its like you always have a black screen outlining your view.

My hair had been straightened, and then for some bizarre reason Ginny decided to curly it again but it actually turned out to look really good, it hung down my back in tidy, loose curls. I wore some silver, strapped heels that went with my dress and held a silver clutch too. To top of the look Ginny had given me a pair of her own large silver hoops and a simple black chocker that she never wore, I tried to argue my way out of wearing them, in my opinion they make me look like some sort of a hooker but when I said that to Ginny she didn't know what that meant.

Ginny had done her makeup with shades of blues to math her dress and she had curled her hair and put it up into a high ponytail. She wore black sparkly stilettos to go with her dress, a black diamond necklace and silver diamond studs. Luna decided to go without makeup and she had put her hair up in a wacky up-do that actually looked extremely stylish. She wore some golden flats to go with her dress and topped it all off with a rather strange necklace and a pair of massive sunflower earrings.

"Hey girls I think we're ready"

"Ooo! We look AMAZING!" Ginny twirled in her dress as she spoke and smiled up at Luna and me. "Lets go and meet our dates then, the ball starts in ten minutes and we don't want to be late."

The three of us tried to run but from the lack of appropriate running shoes, ended up toppling out of the room and just missed crashing into Harry and Neville, who were waiting outside for us.

"Where's Ron?" I asked Harry with a questioning look on my face, "He already made his way there, said he was gonna go down with Lavender I think" Harry answered me swiftly as if it was no big deal.

After Harry had spoke he linked arms with Ginny and the two couples started to head down the corridor towards the steps down to the entrance halls; Ginny with Harry and Luna with Neville.

But I didn't move, Ron went down with Lavender? But he was meant to be my date. "Are you coming?" Ginny asked, "Yeah, I will be there in a minute, go on without me." Ginny gave me a sad smile as if she knew why I seemed a little upset, but I waved her away as if to say its no big deal and so they turned and left down the steps leading to the great hall's double doors that would open in five minutes.

My mind started filling with worries and what ifs, as it always does. I tried to brush them off and forced a smile onto my face as I started to make my way down the corridor.

Lavender and Ron, they were just friends, right?

As I started to walk down the steps all eyes turned and locked on me. Gasps filled the entrance hall as I glided down. Eyes followed me all the way. My eyes landed on Ron and he was with Lavender. I walked over to them and tapped him on the shoulder, "Hey Ron are you ready?" he looked at my with blank expression plastered onto his face, "I've decide I'm going with Lavender"

His words hit me, and my face fell, "b-but..." I stammered, Ron interrupted me, "Jeez its know big deal Granger chill out." He then turned his back on me and walked off with Lavender.

Granger? What the Hell? He has never called me Granger.

My heart sank as he walked away, he didn't even comment on how I looked, but then again he would have just said something rude, I can't believe him right now.

Just as I was about to turn around and walk back up the stairs, go into my common room, crumple into a heap and just sink into the earth and never return I was suddenly brought back into reality as someone spoke in my ear.

"That's no way to treat your girlfriend." The voice was sweet and soothing.

I turned around and saw who it was.

He looked so handsome, he wore black jeans and a white shirt that was partly unbuttoned, showing has toned chest. He had a leather jacket swung over his shoulder and as I looked him up and down I realised that he could pull of that 'bad boy' look, that you here about in teen fictions, really easily.

"Hey princess, you look stunning by the way" he smirked as my cheeks filled with colour.

 

_

**Draco's POV**

She looked so beautiful.

My eyes trailed up and down her body as she made her way down the stairs, it was like the Yule Ball all over again.

Her golden-brown locks had been turned into loose and tidy curls that fell around her shoulders. Her dress flew around her feet as she walked and her expression was sweet and happy.

I couldn't take my eyes of her, and I noticed no one else could.

She walked down the stairs and made her way straight over to that Weasel and the girl who was standing with, I think it was that Lavender Brown chick. Hadn't Weasel and her been a thing back in 6th?

I watched as they talked. Hermione was shaking. I could tell she was nervous, maybe even a little scared, and I couldn't help but wonder why. Her and Weasel are a couple right?

Suddenly out of nowhere Weasel just turned and stalked off with Brown, leaving Hermione standing there alone. As I looked at her, her stature slumped, she was sad and it looked like she was about to make her way back up the stairs. I gotta go and stop her from leaving.

I started to make my way over to her and all of a sudden my palms were rather sweaty, my nerves had kicked in and I didn't know what I was gonna say to her. Just seeing her looking as beautiful as she does right now literally took my breath away.

I can't believe I'm getting nervous over talking to a girl. I never get nervous.

I tried to brush off the nerves I had got, and instead I put on my famous Malfoy smirk as I strolled over to her, swagger dripping off of me as I moved.

Now _this_ was more like it.

"That's no way to treat your girlfriend," I said as I leant down to her the level of her ear. She instantly froze.

Slowly she turned around and her eyes locked with mine. My eyes flew down her body taking everything in, stalling slightly at her chest. Jeez that dress sure does show a lot. My eyes halted for slightly to long and a cough came from Hermione's lips, as I'm guessing she had notice, she shook her head and stated that boys would be boys, and the laughed her beautiful laugh.

As she laughed my eyes trailed over to her lips, I had to force myself not to push her up against a wall and kiss her, "Hey princess, you look stunning by the way." Her cheeks started to flush with colour and I smirked at her. I put out my arm for her to take, "Since your original date has abandoned you, why not come with me" she smiled at me and took my arm.

The doors opened and everyone headed in. 

 


	9. Chapter 9

Everyone knew the staff of Hogwarts went all out during a holiday celebration but the great hall had been decorated like no other Halloween.

It was incredible.

Decorations hung from every space on the wall, each with a different spell cast on them to make them do something crazy; paper bats flew around in circles, and plastic pumpkins cackled in the corners.

There was a bar by the right of the door and a snacks table by left. The four house tables had been removed and a stage had been placed by the wall closest to where the Slytherin table would usually be. The Weird Sisters were standing on the stage ready to play. A dance floor had been made by the stage and there rest of the hall was full with tables that have been set up with golden plates, knives and forks. A menu sat at each place decorated with black and gold glitter.

They had really gone all out this year, and it paid off. The hall looked amazing.

After the flock of students entering the hall had died down, and most people were here the Weird Sisters started to play a fast past song. Everyone cheered and ran on to the dance floor, leading their partners with them. Everyone started to let loose and dance, even the teachers started to have some fun.

On one side of the dance floor Hermione and Draco were dancing together, both laughing out how terrible they were. Hermione was glad she stayed, she was having a blast and she forgot all about Ron, all about how he had hurt her by going with Lavender and all she could think about was having fun with Draco.

_

**Draco's POV**

Song after song past, some slow, some fast. Laughter and chatter swam through the music. Hermione and me were still dancing, and she a smile was plastered on her face. She looked so pretty when she smiled, it always made me sad when she wasn't smiling.

As we were dancing I looked down at her and I couldn't help my eyes as they slowly trailed down to her chest, I scratched my neck as I could feel the nerves coming back. "Are you trying to make me go crazy?" I said meeting her eyes and then looking back down again, she smirked at me and then said, "Why? You like what you see Malfoy?" a blush grow on my cheeks as she spoke, she really knew who to get to me didn't she?

Who knew that Hermione Jean Granger could be so cocky, I pushed my nerves away and decided to play her game, no one ever beat me at things like this, I was the master at flirting.

"Why yes Princess I do like what I see." I smirked at her as I spoke, "Shame you belong to Weasley. You see, I have to control myself because of your his." I winked at her and now it was her turn to blush. At this we both burst out laughing. I know she thought I was joking but I meant every word I just said. In all honesty I wish I could just go and kill Weasel, then Hermione would be mine, but that wouldn't work in the slightest, I mean there are easier ways to get the girl, besides killing her actual boyfriend.

After a while Hermione started to get tired of dancing so I took her by the hand and lead her over to some empty seats at a table close to us. "Having fun?" I asked and she smiled, "yes definitely" She chuckled softly as she spoke. If I could guess she was probably thinking what happened in her life that lead her to this point because, to be honest, that is exactly what I'm thinking, but in a good way.

Soon after we had sat down the music had stopped and everyone started to sit down and order their own food. I could see Ron, who was sitting on a near table with Brown, Potter and Weaselette and some others, staring daggers at me, and making sure Hermione couldn't see, as I knew she wouldn't approve, I sniggered at him and mouthed the word sorry with a sarcastic shrug.

He was the one that left his girlfriend to get off with another girl so frankly it was his fault that he lost out on this one.

We ordered our foods, and much like back at the Yule Ball, it magically appeared before us on the plate. The elves had outdone themselves this time, the food tasted incredible.

After most people had finished eating a slower song started to come on, Hermione tapped me on the shoulder, and I turned to her, she had a small smile on her face as she spoke, "Would you care to dance Malfoy?" I laughed at her mock posh voice, took her hand and replied in a similar tone, "Why of course Princess, I would love to." We got up and strode over to the middle of the dance floor. Not many others were there as they were still sitting at their tables, and as we started to dance I could feel questioning stares hit my back but I didn't bother me. I could hear people muttering things like:

"Why are they dancing together?"

"Are they together?"

"Why would Hermione dance with scum like that?"

"I thought Hermione was with Ron Weasley"

But I didn't care; they should learn when to butt out of someone else's business

But with Hermione it was a different matter, she had obviously heard the remarks too and I could tell she wasn't a fan of it. She looked at me with a worried expression but I just smiled at her and squeezed her hand for reassurance, she relaxed immediately and learned her head on my shoulder as we continued to dance.

A few more songs went by and more and more people had started to crowd the floor. "Want to go and take a walk around the grounds to get some peace and quite?" She nodded in answer to my question and so I wrapped my arms around her waist and lead her through the hall.

As we walked through the grounds an awkward silence fell around us for a while. I didn't mind that but I wanted to talk to her and yet I didn't know what to say, I scratched the back of my neck trying to think of something to say but then Hermione spoke, "Thank you for this, it has been really fun." her smile grew as she looked at me.

Oh I could kiss her right now.

But that would just be stupid, she had a boyfriend, and even though I hated his guts and he was dancing with some other girl it would still be wrong.

"Yeah, it has been fun hasn't it" I was surprised that I didn't retort with some cocky response for once, but I didn't want to ruin the moment. Hermione started to shiver and I realised she was only wearing her dress, and we were out in the freezing night air. I took my jacket off and went to place it around her shoulders, as I touched her skin a strange; almost electric-like, shock coursed up through my veins, I couldn't help but shiver. As I placed the leather jacket around her shoulders I could see the blush start to rise up her cheeks at my touch, she looked up at me and whispered a quick thanks.

We walked over to a big tree that stood beside the black lake, and sat down leaning our backs against the trunk. To my surprise Hermione moved and snuggled in closer to me, leaning her head against my shoulder. "Gosh Granger, you can't get enough of me can you?" I smirked and then laughed. "Oh shut it Malfoy" she shock her head and, in a quieter voice, added, "also I prefer when you call princess, Granger just doesn't seem right anymore." I could see she was blushing as she spoke and I chuckled at her nervousness. "Hermione, am I making you nervous?" I smirked, as she blushed even more, "n-no of course not" she stammered. "Oh really princess, what if I do this." I cupped her face and leant closer to her making it look like I was about to kiss her. "Draco are you about to kiss me?" she breathed as our heads moved inches apart from each other.

"Do you want me to?"

Hell, I wanted to.

She didn't move but I couldn't control myself, I lent in the slightest bit more, making our lips collide.

Finally.

I've been waiting so long for this moment, and even though I knew it was wrong, I couldn't help myself.

The kiss started out slowly but as seconds passed it started to get more and more passionate.

A small moan escaped Hermione's lips as I bit her lip slowly, a smirk formed on my lips, she was enjoying this. I bit her lip again, more carefully this time, asking for entrance and she gave it to me. My hand trailed down her skin and wrapped around her waist, pulling her even closer so she was sitting on my lap. I let a groan escape my lips as she moved her hands up to my hair and tugged gently. She giggled against my mouth and continued to pull my hair.

Who knew she was such a good kisser?

I could stay like this forever.

But it would never last.

_

**Hermione's POV**

We pulled apart after a while, our lips chapped and swollen, I smiled up at Draco as he pulled me closer to him. I don't know how we got into this position but I had my legs wrapped around his waist and I was sitting on his lap, my arms were wrapped around his neck, and his arms around my waist. Both of us were panting, but we continued to smile at each other, our foreheads almost touching.

I could stay like this forever.

All of a sudden it hit me what I had just done.

Ron. What about Ron?

I had cheated on Ron and kissed Draco.

I jumped up quickly causing Draco to look startled.

Oh merlin. I enjoyed that way too much. How could I?

"I-I..." I couldn't speak. My throat was dry. I didn't know what to do.

I turned and ran as quick as I could. I had to get away from what I just did.

"No, wait, Hermione! Come back!"

Draco called after me as I ran but I ignored him, I couldn't face him. I couldn't even look at him.

I ran straight back to our common room, I didn't know where else to go.

Confused looks were thrown at me as I ran through the entrance hall and up the stairs, I'm pretty sure I heard someone calling my name but I didn't look back,

I felt as though I was suffocating

As I ran I felt hands move up to my neck.

They started to strangle me. I could barely breath

I entered the common room and ran straight to the bathroom, I slammed the door behind me and slid to the floor. I tried to gasp for air, but there was nothing there.

What had I just done?

Ron didn't deserve this.

He has done nothing wrong.

A tear escaped my eyes as I thought of what he would do if he ever found out.

My head swam with thoughts and I almost didn't hear the door to the common room open and close. Footsteps drew closer to the bathroom door and a knock came. "Please Hermione open up, look I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have kissed you, I don't know what I was thinking, please forgive me." The voice was low and raspy; he had obviously run after me.

Standing up I wobbled slightly, I opened the door and before I could even do anything, Draco grabbed me into a tight hug.

I didn't pull away. All I could do was just cry. I had no energy left in me. I just sobbed into his chest.

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Draco's POV**

I woke up with a start. I had had another nightmare.

They seemed to never go away, and for some reason every single one ended with Hermione being taken away from me because of something I did.

I could never let that happen.

I looked at my watch and realised that breakfast was over in 5 minutes.

I didn't feel like eating but I went down anyway.

  
Luckily most people had already had there breakfast and left the great hall to go and get ready for their lessons. But even so, the few that were there stared at me with hateful glares, they still couldn't believe that I had changed. This didn't bother me all too much anymore because I had already survived two months back at Hogwarts, but I still felt a little hurt.

As I was eating my apple I looked over at the Gryffindor table to see if Hermione was there but she wasn't.

A couple of weeks had past since the ball and it was surprisingly not awkward between us. We had acted as if that night never happened, and even thought that was hard for me to do it was what Hermione wanted.

I felt like she regretted that kiss but I didn't, far from it actually. I savoured ever minute of the ball, the kiss especially. I was able to spend the whole night with just Hermione and it had been amazing. I could remember that as soon as my lips met hers a spark ran through my body, it felt electrifying, and however much she may have regretted it, I knew that that kiss was right.

I finished my apple and then ran back to mine and Hermione's common room. I got changed into my robes as fast I could, grabbed my books and bag and ran down to the grounds where care of magical creatures was held.

I managed to only be 5 minutes late but luckily no one noticed me as I snuck into the crowd of students. I looked around and saw that Hermione was standing with Potter and Weasel.

I wanted to go over there and say hi to Hermione but the fact that the two boys were there with her meant I wouldn't be able to. Even though I think Harry was willing to put our past behind us for Hermione I still don't think he liked me very much. I couldn't blame him though. Looking back now, I hate how I used to be.

Weasley looked around the class as if he was looking for someone and when he saw me he stopped looking. Our eyes met and he smirked at me as he looked down at his, which was entwined with Hermione's and the back at me.

My heart plummeted and I looked away. Just missing Hermione pull her hand out of Ron's and push him away.

I couldn't bear to see her with him. He was a prat, he didn't deserve her she was way too good for him; too pure and kind for him.

I knew it was stupid to get jealous.

Hermione loved Ron.

That kiss we shared was probably a mistake to her; she was with that Weasel and not me, and however much I hated it, it wouldn't change.

She deserved better than me, I mean she would never like me anyway. I'm an ex death eater after all, and she is a beautiful, smart witch. She is too good for me too.

She deserved so much better than someone like Ron and especially someone like me.

I would just end up hurting her and I could never bear for that to ever happen. I couldn't have my life end up like one of those constant nightmares I had. I couldn't lose her.

I have to distance myself from her; I couldn't risk hurting her she meant too much to me.

I have to push her away from me. Make her hate me.

There' no other way.

She'll be happy with Ron.

The kiss was a mistake after all.

Lunch came and went and the tormenting was worse than ever, I didn't have Hermione around either which mad it ten times worse. She would usually give them stern looks or threaten to put them in detention if they said anything else about 'their head boy', she always helped me to stop them, and even just having her around made things better, I could just ignore the things that were said.

People shoved me around; they muttered jinxes under their breaths, tripping me up. I couldn't bear this anymore. How much longer till the get it through their thick sculls? I've fucking changed, ok? Why the hell can't they see that?

I decided to skip the next lesson. I just couldn't do this anymore; I couldn't pretend to be happy when in reality I was feeling the exact opposite.

As I ran into our common room a tear ran down my cheek, more and more came until I couldn't stop.

I hated being weak. I hated showing people that I was affected by what they said. I hated it.

I'm a bloody Malfoy for crying out loud. I shouldn't by crying about something as stupid as this.

If Lucius could see me now he would be laughing at me.

I slumped down the wall and just sat there crying, head in my hands for what felt like hours.

I couldn't go back to lessons now; I couldn't face anyone at the moment, not even Hermione.

_

**Hermione's POV**

I was sick with worry.

I couldn't stop wondering where Draco was or if he was okay. He hadn't turned up to any lessons from lunch and he had also skipped dinner.

Where was he?

Was he all right?

What if something bad has happened?

Suddenly a mixture of terrifying what ifs and thoughts popped into my head.

I ran so fast, back to our common room that I was out of breath when I got to the secret doorway. I slid through the door and stopped; looking around me I saw that Draco was sleeping on the sofa with a blanket rapped around him.

Everything was ok. He had probably just fallen asleep during lunch break.

I stayed there for a while just looking at his calm, sleeping face. I wondered if that stolen kiss we shared meant anything to him.

No, probably not. He probably just was trying to play a joke by kissing me, or something.

For me it was weird, as soon as our lips collided a spark struck through me, it felt so right that we were sitting there, alone, kissing. But I know it was so wrong and on so many levels. For one, I had a boyfriend and I loved my boyfriend.

But still, I realised that I had really liked that kiss, it was more passionate than anything I've ever had with Ron, and it felt so much more like it was meant to be. But what was I saying; Draco probably thought it was a stupid mistake.

I really just wanted to wake him up right then, I wanted to share another kiss with him. I wanted to talk to him, to laugh and make jokes.

I sighed as I looked at him, he wouldn't want to kiss me again. And with one last look at his sleeping body I turned and left. I headed back to Gryffindor common room, it was already quite late and even though I want feeling tired I knew I needed the sleep.

The next day came and went.

Draco hadn't muttered a single word to me all day; he didn't sit with me in lessons like we planned. I had tried to sit with him during our potions class, as we were partners, but he used moved to a different table without even a backwards glance. No snarky comment, no stupid joke, he didn't even smile at me with that sweet yet cocky smirk he usually did whenever he saw me. He hadn't even looked at me once throughout the whole day.

Obviously I was right, I meant nothing to him.

He was probably playing some silly prank on me that night by the tree.

I went to bed confused that night; what was weird is that we have been doing so well recently and we've become really close friends in the short time that we have been back at school but all of a sudden, out of nowhere, he has started ignoring me for a whole day.

I just don't get it.

Sleep was hard to find that night. Tossing and turning, I just couldn't get him out of my head, why had he been ignoring me?

I was worried, had I done something to upset him?

Two more days flew by and it was now the weekend. And just like before, Draco uttered no words to me, not one. Its like I didn't even exist anymore.

I had no clue what I did wrong and yet I felt guilty. Every time I tried to talk to him he would walk straight past me and ignore me.

I just wanted to know what I had done to make him do this to me.

Even when we were doing things like our head girl and boy duties, where we had to be together, he would act as if I wasn't there.

It hurt me. It hurt me so bad.

Was I naive enough that I believed Malfoy had actually changed?

How could I be so stupid?

I actually let myself trust him.

I ended up spending my weekend with Ginny, I would usually spend it with Draco but at this point that was out of the question. We went down to Hogsmeade and went down to the Three Broomsticks to get a butter beer. While we were there we chatted about all sorts and Ginny started to realise that something was wrong, she asked me a couple of times but after I gave her a look that said 'forget it' she did and I was happy about that. We went around the shops and Ginny stopped by Honeydukes, she said that some chocolate frogs would make me feel better.

The weekend had gone by so slowly. I hadn't seen Draco once but Ginny and Luna tried to help me get him off my mind, even though they didn't know what was bothering me, for a couple hours when we went shopping.

And I guess that was fun.

It wasn't that I didn't enjoy the girls company; I just had, well, other things on my mind.

As I started to fall asleep that night I couldn't help but think about Draco again. Questions and worries flooded my head.

When I finally did fall asleep, my brain was still focused on Draco.

 


	11. Chapter 11

It was about six in the evening on a Saturday; Draco had been lying on the sofa in the Head Boy and Girl's common room, his mind blank. For two whole hours his eyes had been attached to the ceiling, he wasn't asleep, but he wasn't necessarily awake to the world. He felt numb all over, he hadn't smiled once for the last two or so weeks, he hadn't laughed, he hadn't even spoken a word to a single person. He didn't want to isolate himself from the world, or the people he loved, but he knew there was no other way. He was making the right decision and it didn't matter how much it hurt him to stay away from Hermione, he was doing this for her own good.

Looking at the golden watch around his wrist he saw that dinner was almost about to finish. Just as he was about to get up and head down to the great hall the door to the room started to open. It could be no one other than the Head Girl as she and him where the only two to know how to unlock the secret common room.

He had been avoiding Hermione for two weeks, nearly three now.

As she stepped through the doorway he quickly closed his eyes and pretended he was asleep so they would just see that he was sleeping on the sofa and leave.

_

**Hermione's POV**

This was starting to get annoying now.

Two weeks and still nothing.

Why was he avoiding me?

Dinner was about to finish in ten minutes and I hadn't seen Draco come down to get some food so I wanted to check on him to make sure he was ok, just because he doesn't seem to care about me doesn't mean I don't care about him and his wellbeing. I knew where he would be so I excused myself from the Gryffindor table, where me Harry, Ginny and Ron had been eating, and headed straight to our common room to tell him to get down to dinner.

As I opened the door my heart sank.

He was asleep, as per usual; almost every time I came to check up on him in here he was either asleep or just nowhere to be seen.

I closed the door behind me and just as I was about to walk over to the desk to get my work my legs gave way, I slid down the door and just sat there, cradling my knees, for who knows long.

As I was sitting there I felt a tear run down my check.

I don't know why this was getting to me so much.

I missed Draco.

I missed our stupid conversations, our silly inside jokes. I missed the times that we were laughing so hard that we could barely breath, or even just the times where we were just walking to class together talking about what we thought we would be doing in that next lesson.

Even though we haven't been friends for that long, it felt like I had we had been like this forever. It felt like that there had never been a horrible past between us. It felt normal.

My tears just kept on coming and coming. I didn't bother trying to hold them in, Draco was asleep after all, and even if he wasn't he wouldn't care.

My head in my hands I just wept, sitting there like some sort of lunatic widow.

Why did I care about this so much?

Why did I care about him so much?

I just let it all out, until I had no tears left to cry.

"What have I done to deserve this Malfoy? I don't get it! I have done nothing wrong and yet I, for some strange reason, feel guilty and to top it off I'm worried about you. All I was doing was trying to be friends, I don't get why you suddenly changed. It hurts me. It still hurts. I miss you. And after that kiss we shared the night of the Halloween ball, I thought I was more than just a stupid nerdy girl to you. I thought that kiss meant something more to you, like it meant something to me. I know it was wrong but it just felt so right. I had even run off and you, you had followed me, showing me that you did in fact care about me. But I guess it was a mistake to think that someone like you would ever care for someone like me. You never did care for me, did you Malfoy? Merlin, I've been so stupid. Stupid, stupid Hermione. I'm worried about you though. I really am, and I don't even know why. But I guess you've gone back to your old ways, pretending I don't exist, probably even calling me a... a mudblood again behind my back."

I hated feeling this weak.

I hated letting everything out.

Even though no one was there, I felt so vulnerable, so fragile and feeble.

I haven't felt this weak since... since... As my thoughts collided against my head, causing a furious headache, I slowly ran my fingers down the scar Bellatrix Lestrange had given me.

"But now I realise that you don't care about me, and you obviously never did. You were probably just playing with my feelings all this time. Probably just playing some silly prank on the naive, stupid girl that I am."

My tears had stopped. I felt nothingness. It was like I was being dragged into a dark abyss; no one there to look after me. No one there that cared about me or loved me.

No one loved me.

"I am going to try to stop worrying about you Draco. Don't speak to me again, but it's not like you weren't already doing that. Good bye Draco, I'm going to miss you and your stupid, sweet smile, and the way you called my princess."

As if I had regained the feeling of having emotions, my tears started to pour out again as I thought about everything I had fallen to love about Draco. He had turned out to be one of my most cherished friends. I couldn't bear to let him go.

I just sat there, pouring my eyes out for god knows how long.

Shaking, I got up; I had been sat there for over an hour, powering my heart out to the sleeping form of Draco. I turned and ran out of there as fast as I could. My tears flying in all directions. I didn't know where I was going; I just knew I had to get away from him

_

**Draco's POV**

She was so fragile, it killed me to see her this upset. She turned and ran out of here, faster than I had ever seen her run, head in her hands.

I couldn't bear to see her crying. And because of me.

The words she said stabbed me in the chest like a sword.

"I'm worried about you Draco. I really am." I was stupid enough to not realise that. She was constantly here, checking up on me, she was always coming to see me every night wondering where I was.

"Pretending I don't exist, probably calling me a... a mudblood again behind my back."

I would never, ever call her a mudblood again.

That was a vile name. It disgusted me when I heard people say it. I hated it.

And I don't pretend she doesn't exist, I could never pretend she doesn't exist.

She means too much to me.

I think about her every day. In lessons, when I eat, when I walk around the grounds, when I sleep.

I love her.

All the things she said to me hurt me. But I had hurt her more and I couldn't bare it.

I couldn't believe how stupid I had been.

How could I have thought distancing myself would make it any better? Hoping that she would just forget about our kiss, about me.

I realise now how much of an idiot I've been.

It felt like I had lost something I never even had the chance of getting.

I've lost her for good.

She hates me.

I needed to get some hair so I got up and stumbled over to the balcony; I saw a small figure run down to a tree by the lake.

Hermione sat at the same tree we had kissed.

I couldn't see or hear anything from here but I knew she was crying, her head in her hands, sobbing out her eyes, and it was all my fault. I was the one that had made her feel like this. How could I have done this to her? I wanted to try to stop her from getting hurt.

I sank to the floor of the balcony, tears forming in my eyes.

This is what happens when I love something.

I always end up losing it.

_

**No one's POV**

Owls soared around the breakfast tables, delivering letters, packages and gifts from family to their children. A small ish white snowy owl swooped down and perched on a fruit bowl opposite Harry. Heddie could never be a replacement for his owl, Hedwig, but he loved her even so. The owl stuck her left foot out for harry to untangle to small, roughly fold piece of parchment.

The not was from Hagrid, asking if the three of them wanted to come down to his for tea and cake and a chat. They hadn't seen Hagrid for so long that it felt wrong not to accept, even if that meant eating some of Hagrid's rock-like rock cakes.

Harry sent a letter back saying that they would love to come and would be there after they had all finished their lessons.

The day seemed to go at a snails pace for Hermione, she just sat and worked, she didn't mutter a word for the whole day, which seemed to be a surprise to most of her teachers and classmates, she was usually the one answering everything; that had been one thing that definitely stayed the same about Hermione Granger, she was still the smartest witch of their age.

Finally at the end of the day, lessons having finished, the golden trio dropped their books and bags off in their own dormitories and started to head down to the Hagrid's hut. As they were on route and awkward silence had spread across the three of the. Ron, not liking it suddenly asked, "So what's up with you and Malfoy then?" He obviously hadn't realised they had been avoiding each other.

Hermione looked away, a tear had formed in her eye at the mention of his name, and she didn't really want to let the boys see her being weak. She lowered her head down, trying to make it as unobvious as possible that tears where falling down her face but Harry saw her tear ridden face just as she looked away.

"N-nothing." She stammered and the truth hurt her; there was really nothing between them anymore. She wanted to be friends with him again.

Ron scoffed at her words, not believing them, and walked on. And as Hermione went to follow him Harry grabbed her arm, stopping her from walking any further. "What's wrong Hermione?" He looked genuinely worried about her. A sad smile formed on to her face, the thought that someone really did care made her feel a little less disheartened.

"I don't want to talk about it Harry. "

But even after her saying she didn't want to talk about it he didn't give up.

"Look if Malfoy has hurt you in some way please just tell me" I looked at him as he question me and his face proved he was genuinely worried about me.

I know he meant well but he didn't understand.

Draco _had_ hurt her but in ways she could never explain.

Hermione shook her head and carried on walking, pulling her arm out of his.

As she walked into Hagrid's hut she put on a forced smile and managed to make herself seem happy, she didn't want to ruin their little reunion, and after not seeing Hagrid in so long she just couldn't bare for him to see her upset, she knew how worried he would get, and he too wouldn't understand.

Hagrid poured them all a cup of boiling tea and handed out a plate of cakes that he had made especially for them. They started talking about many things, catching up with each other after the long time of not seeing each other. They talked about things like what it was like to be back at Hogwarts, and how sad they were gonna be when they had to leave.

Even though Hermione had tried to put up a façade she couldn't hide the emotion that was being shown through her eyes and Hagrid spotted the sad look shinning through her eyes. He gave her a worried, questioning look, but she just put on a fake cheery smile to hide her grieving.

On the walk back up to the castle both boys seemed to be eyeing Hermione, both with different expressions, as she walked on ahead of them.

Harry seemed worried; he wanted to know what that idiot Malfoy had done. Ron, on the other hand, was blind enough to not notice how upset she was and as they walked back he just glared at her. He wanted answers, what was going on between her and the Malfoy git? Why had they suddenly become so close at the start of the year? Had Hermione forgot all the shit he had done to them?

 


	12. Chapter 12

Hermione's POV

I had locked myself in a toilet cubicle.

I wasn't crying, I couldn't cry.

I had nothing to cry about.

I just felt nothingness.

I had no one.

I was all alone, in a world that hated me.

Yes I had Ron, Harry, Ginny, Neville, Luna and many others, but I still felt like I had no one I called talk to.

I don't know why I feel like this.

Emptiness was shrouding my thoughts, no sadness, no happiness, no nothing. This retched feeling had started a whole month back, and it kept getting worse. It had started when I had had that massive breakdown in front of Malfoy's sleeping body that Saturday evening. Not one single word had fallen from his lips ever since my breakdown. Not to anybody.

What was I doing?

I had to get a hold of myself. I was being so stupid. I needed to focus on what mattered. I need to be studying right now, I mean the most important wizarding exams are right around the corner and what am I doing? Locking myself into a toilet cubical, wallowing about her terrible my life is.

Jeez Hermione, get a grip.

I shakily stoop up and was about to unlock the cubical door when I heard the bathroom door open and close, a couple of footsteps sounded as if they were walking over to the mirrors. I was about to ignore them and walk out of there when I heard my name being said by one of the girls that had walking into the bathroom.

"Do you think Hermione knows?" one voice said

"No of course not. I mean how would she? Ron definitely wouldn't tell her." the other replied

Tell me what? An anxious feeling started to grow at the pit of my stomach. What was going on?

"I still can't believe Ron would do something like that to her, I thought he loved her." the first one spoke again, this time with an appalled voice

The second girl laughed harshly at the first's words, "I can. They always argued and it was obvious something like this was gonna happen. It is so good to see that he isn't staying with that cow, who would ever like her? I mean she is just so dull"

I couldn't careless about what they were saying about me. All I cared about is what they said first.

I gripped onto the handrail by the door; my view had started to become faint. My head was spinning. I couldn't breath.

Something like what?

What was Ron hiding?

What did they know that I didn't?

I was about to run out and question them and just as I was about to pen the door I realised how bad that would seem, it would lead to awkward questions of why I was listening to them in the first place, plus from the tones they've been talking in I don't think they would tell me anyway.

I decided to wait until they had left which luckily was only a short two minutes but time wasn't working in my favour, that two minutes dragged on and was starting to feel like two hours. As soon as they left I burst out of the confined space. I took a breath of the air around me, I never used to get claustrophobic but I cant deal with not knowing what's going on, I cant bear to not have at least a little bit of control over a situation, that's why I hate surprises, I feel as though I'm not in control and everything will go wrong.

When I was sure the two girls would be far enough away from the bathroom by now, I ran out and headed for the Gryffindor common room; I need to find Ron, I need to know what those girls had been talking about, I need to know what in Merlin's name was going on.

I looked for what seemed like an age, going to every possible place that I could think of where Ron might be.

He was nowhere to be seen.

Not in the common room, or his dormitory, or the Quidditch pitch or even the library.

Where on earth was he?

I saw Harry and Ginny sitting together, hand in hand and chatting together. "Sorry to interrupt you two love birds but have either of you seen Ron anywhere?" A slightly desperate look flickered through my eyes as I questioned them.

They exchanged a look as if they knew something I didn't. "Where is he?" I didn't mean to shriek at them, I just hate not knowing what's going on, and from their looks Harry and Ginny knew something.

"H-Hermione um h-" Ginny started timidly, but I interrupted her, "JUST TELL ME!" I was getting angry with them now, couldn't the see this was urgent. I'm his girlfriend for crying out loud; can't I know what's going on?

"Look Hermione he is, um, he's having some private time but if, um you-" Harry was about to tell me where he was but Ginny shot him a look as if to tell him to be quite, how dare she, why does she not want me to know where he is? I gave them both stern looks; I need to know where he is. Ginny cowered back in her chair and Harry carried on, "he is in the secret passageway behind the tapestry, the one that leads to the charms classroom."

Without even saying thank you I ran off.

What in the damn name of Moaning Myrtle would Ron be doing in that secret passageway?

I had no clue what was going on but something wasn't right.

As I got to the corridor that the tapestry, which opened up to the passageway, was on I slowed down. Panting, I walked over to it and yanked the tapestry aside. As my eyes took in what was standing before me I immediately froze.

Tears welled in my eyes. I tried as hard as I could to force them away but I couldn't.

Tear after tear poured down my cheek, a mixture of anger, betrayal and horror at what I was seeing flooded through my head. I couldn't think properly. I could barely see straight, my eyes had fogged up my view was blurry.

I wanted to run.

I wanted to run away from this cruel earth that I was living on.

Why me?

Why does everything terrible have to happen to me?

I was glued to the spot; I couldn't move however much I wanted too.

After what felt like hours I finally found my tongue, and this time I wouldn't be the timid girl I always used to be, I was going to stand up for myself because I had just lost one true thing that I thought I could never ever lose.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME RON?"

I looked through my clouded view at him and straight to where his lips just were.

Lavender Brown stood there looking at me with an amused, smug look on her face.

I couldn't bare the sight of her retched face. She made me sick.

"YOU VILE BITCH!"

As those words shot out of my mouth like a gun my arm moved of its own accord.

I punched her, full pelt right in the face.

I hope she ended up in hospital from that.

Throughout all this Ron just stood there with a shocked look in those ugly eyes of his, he did nothing to stop me from ruining his little slut's face but he also gave me no explanation of why he was sucking her face off.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU RON! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME? WE'RE OVER, NEVER TALK TO ME AGAIN!"

I ran.

I didn't know what else to do.

I just ran.

Hands over my crying eyes. As I sprinted away from the crime scene I hit something or maybe someone, I couldn't tell, just as I came out from the entrance to the passageway. I didn't bother checking who it was or I didn't even bother to apologise for running into them, I just had to get out of there.

I could her someone shout my name, I couldn't tell who the voice belonged to though, but I didn't care. I ignored it and carried on running.

I ran all the way to the one place I knew I could be alone.

As I ran I couldn't help but think of why Ron did this to me.

Why did I deserve this? Did I deserve this?

I didn't deserve this, right?

I've never done anything wrong to him; all I've ever done is just love him.

But now all I could do was hate him.

I hated his guts.

I hate him. I hate him. I hate him.

Did Harry and Ginny know? Yeah of course they did. That look they gave each other when I asked where he was, the way Ginny nudged harry giving him a look that said 'don't say another word'.

How dare the keep something like this from me?

How dare they humiliate me like that?

How dare Ron humiliate me like that?

And out of all the things that had just happened I couldn't help but think why Lavender Brown?

I knew they had a thing going on in 6th year but I thought Ron had started to get bored of her and he had started to hate her because of how overly clingy she had been.

Well, obviously not.

He was just a lowlife piece of scum that would go around swapping salvia with anyone he could. It disgusts me how desperate he was.

Tears cascaded down my, already soaked, blotchy face. I had never been this hurt before. But more so I was angry.

I thought he loved me. Why did I have to go through this? Why was I always the one getting hurt? Why me?

I stumbled into the Room of Requirement, with my head full of unwanted thoughts and slid down the wall, head in my hands, crying my eyes out.

I let the tears flow, I couldn't control them they just kept coming and coming. It was as if someone had turned on a tap inside of me.

I wanted to stop. I should be strong, I shouldn't be crying over something like this. I can get over this. I can't be strong.

My hands started to shake as I wiped away my tears.

Who am I kidding?

I can't be strong.

I've never been strong.

Sat there numbness taking over, my body yet again.

"Why hello Hermione, you're putting on a right show for me here" A sly voice sounded in my ears.

I jumped out of my thoughts. What was gong on? Was I so weak that I've started to hallucinate?

Confusion took over my mix of emotions, I was meant to be alone in here.

As I looked up my body froze with fear as my tired, swollen eyes took in the figure of the intruder. A squeak of a gasp came out of my lungs, eyes widening I spluttered out the only words I could muster; "H-how?"

I heard my freighted voice echo through the lonely room.

Was I imagining things?

How was he here?

No, no this isn't right, he can't be here. I must be imagining this. He can't be here.

I started to shake uncontrollably. I was overcome by fear

"Now, now Granger no need for silly questions like that." As the man spoke he raised his wand, pointing it right at me, and with a sly smile he screeched the incantation.

"CRUSIO!"

The unforgivable curse shattered the air around us.

My scream of agony pierced the silence.


	13. Chapter 13

**Draco's POV**

I was taking a detour that lead to my common room when I heard a commotion up a head, a loud voice, that seemed to sound as though it belonged to Hermione, could be heard from the other end of the corridor I had just turned into. And just at that exact second a figure came running out from behind the tapestry, which lead to a secret passageway, my suspicions bout who the voice belonged to were correct, Hermione was sprinting along the corridor. As she ran she was covering her eyes but even from her hands being there I could see that the skin around her eyes was blotchy, swollen.

Wait what? She's crying?

Oh hell no.

What the hell has happened?

Who ever made her cry is gonna fucking pay and they can be sure about that.

As she ran, full pelt towards the end of the corridor she crashed into me, tears flying from her eyes. She didn't even look up to see who I was.

"Hermione wait!"

As she tore away from me I yelled after her but she seemed to just ignore me and carry on running.

I was about to run after her but just as I was about to move I saw a glimpse of ginger hair through the opening from where Hermione had run from.

Weasley did this to her? That prick.

Instead of chasing after Hermione I decided I was gonna find out what in Merlin's name that weasel had done to her.

As I got to the passageway entrance my eyes laid upon a scene, which I just didn't understand; Weasley was just stood there gaping at the space where Hermione had just been and next to him lay a figure. As I took in who was on the floor everything just suddenly clicked.

Lavender Brown was lying on the floor, unconscious with a bloody nose and her lipstick was smudged all around her mouth. Looking back up at Weasley, that same lipstick was smudged around his mouth too.

Oh no he didn't.

"What the fuck did you do Weasley?" as I shouted at him he seemed to come back to his senses, as he saw who I was he went straight for his wand, the little git. He was way too slow though, as soon as he had made the notion to take his wand out of his jean pocket I stormed up to him, grabbing his shirt in the process and slammed him against the wall of the passageway.

Struggling to get away he spat at me, "Oh I think you know" he smirked at me through his struggles to escape.

He had the fucking audacity to be joking about this right now? Is he being serious?

That was it. That was the last fucking straw.

"How the hell could you do that to her you absolute prick. She loved bloody you and this is how you repay her? You don't even give a shit about her or her feelings, do you? You're meant to be her boyfriend and her best friend, why the fuck would you cheat on her, and especially with a slut like Brown"

He went to punch me as I shouted at him but I was way stronger than he thought I was. His feeble attempts were hilarious this was too good.

I was mad about what he did with Hermione, and plus I've hated him ever since I met him so I couldn't waste this opportunity.

Taking notes from Hermione, from back in our third year, I held my wand up to his face. "Listen here Weasley, if you do anything else to hurt Hermione ever again you'll have me to answer to. No actually let me change that; if you even talk to her, look in her direction or breath her name you'll hear from me. Got it Weasel?" I smirked at him as fear rapped around his face, his eyes darting trying to find an escape.

I lowered my wand slightly and dropped my hands from his shirt letting him down from the wall. I turned around making him believe that all I had to offer was empty threats.

When he wasn't expecting it, I turned back and punched him full pelt, copying Hermione's style, right in the face. Staggering back, Weasley tripped over and fell to the ground with a great thud.

Now this was a moment to remember.

Suddenly realising why I had punched him in the first place I turned and sprinted away, I had already wasted so much time and if I wanted to find Hermione soon I would need to hurry up. She could be anywhere.

I had been looking for over an hour now and I couldn't find her or even any trace of her anywhere. She wasn't in our common room, in the library, nor out in the grounds or by the lake.

She was nowhere to be seen, even when I went and asked a Gryffindor, that had just stepped out of the common room entrance, if they had seen her anywhere but that was probably the most failed attempt so far, the kid just started at me, scared to death, and ran away.

Just as I'm checking the grounds for any sign of her I catch Harry walking, alone, over to the Whomping Willow. I race up to him forgetting that he hates me, and that we're enemies. As I was running to catch up with him a sudden flush of anger flooded over me. Did he know about Weasley cheating?

"Hey Potter! Did you know about the weasel scum cheating on your best mate?" Rage poured out of my mouth as I spat the words out. "Why do you care Malfoy?" He spoke to me as if I was only asking so I could get a good laugh at Hermione.

"Why do I care? Why. Do. I. Care? Are you fucking with me Potter? Are you telling me that the boy who defeated the darkest wizard of all time is that stupid that he can't even see when someone lo- cares for his best mate?" My words came out in a rush of fury, is this guy serious? "You're a git too. Yeah Weasley might be a better mate to you than Hermione, but keeping this a secret from her? Are you mad!" I was now shouting so loud that I couldn't even hear myself think.

He stared at me in shock, completely at a loss for words when all of a sudden he spoke in a curious but calm voice, "You love her don't you Malfoy?" A small smile crept on to his face as he asked me the question. Git.

"And so what if I do?" I tried to retort in the usual cocky tone I kept, but it came out far from it, it sounded like more of a quiet squeak.

_

**Harry's POV**

It was obvious.

How could I have not seen it before?

They way he talked about her during lessons, always seemed to be happy when she was around and the way he looked at her.

The way he looked at her.

His eyes proved everything.

He loved her. He really _did_ care.

He wouldn't hurt her, not like Ron did.

Yeah I realise now how much of an idiot I was, keeping this huge secret from my best friend.

Ron, and probably me and Ginny too, didn't deserve her. We betrayed her.

Ron had first told Gin and me about what was going on between him and Lavender back during the Halloween ball, at first I didn't agree with this but then he argued that Hermione was off with Malfoy, that she was friends with the enemy. Just out of spite against Malfoy I was willing to keep this a secret. Ginny on the other hand hated the fact that Ron was being unfaithful to Hermione but Ron threatened her and made sure she didn't say a word.

As time went on I saw Hermione spending a lot less time with Malfoy, and if I remember correctly she was spending less and less time with us. She no longer spent time with her friends, she seemed sad and I couldn't bare to make her feel any worse so me and Ginny agreed, for Hermione's sake not to save Ron's ass, that we would keep this a secret from her until she became herself again. But that time never came, she still seems sad, worse now than ever, she barely spends any time with anyone anymore.

I looked back at Malfoy, the anger in his eyes frightened me; I hadn't seen him look this angry since god knows when.

I could trust him, I'm sure of it.

"Ok, look Malfoy, I haven't forgiven you yet so don't take this the wrong way. I can see how you feel about Hermione, and I know you care for her and that is why I'm willing to put our past behind I us for now. I can tell you regret all the things you said and did to her, she means a lot to you doesn't she?" As I spoke to him I pulled something out of pocket and showed it to him, "Use this. It will help you to find her. When you're done with it just tap it with your wand and say mischief managed"

I handed it to Malfoy and turned to carry on walking down to the Quidditch pitch, leaving a confused Malfoy behind me.

_

**Draco's POV**

I stared at the back of Harry's head as he walked away then looked down at the scrap piece of paper he had just handed me. Was he trynna play a prank on me?

But as I looked closer at the paper I saw that it had little moving dots. Curious, I opened it up fully and was surprised to find an exact replica of the mappings of Hogwarts castle and its grounds.

As I continued to look at the map harry had handed me I saw that the little moving things that I thought were dots were in fact people, each with a small name tag besides them; these people were or seemed like they were walking around the castle, looking closer I saw names that I recognised. I could see that both Weasley and Brown were still where I left them, in the passageway behind the tapestry. Even the teachers where on here; I could see the little figure with the name McGonagall paced her office.

This was incredible. I could see where everyone was and what they were doing or where they were going. I could now see how the Golden trio had been so successful with their sneaking around now.

I was so fixated on how amazing this map was that I almost forgot why harry had given it to me in the first place, I scanned the map for the little figure with Hermione's nametag, but I couldn't see her anywhere.

"Hey uhh Harry?"

I ran after him as he was making his way to the Quidditch pitch.

"What now?" He asked, a quizzical look on his face.

"I think this map is broken, Hermione is no where to be seen on it." I answered him with worried tone in my voice.

"No that's impossible, it can't be broken. Are sure you have looked proper-" Harry stopped all of a sudden. He looked at me as though he had just remembered something rather important.

"What?" I asked him impatiently.

"Well this map, when it was made, the Room of Requirement wasn't founded yet so it isn't on here as the makers didn't know to put it on here, and yours and Hermione's common room probably isn't as well. Go check them and make sure Hermione is all right. I'm sure she will be with you" I nodded at him gratefully and turned to go but before I could move anywhere Harry grabbed my arm, stopping me from moving, "She seems to care about you, you know. Just take care of her for me please."

"Yeah I know," a sad smile found it's way onto my face, I had been such an idiot recently, but I have to make it right with Hermione.

"Thanks Potter" He nodded and let go of my arm.

Turning I started to run full pelt back up to the castle, I was heading straight to where the room of requirement was, I had already checked our common room and she wasn't there so now the only place left to look was there.

I sprinted to the seventh floor, and I skidded to a halt as I came face to face with the wall opposite the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy.

I started to pace, trying to focus my mind on where I wanted to go.

_Show me where Hermione is._

_Please let me find Hermione._

_I need to find Hermione._

I walked past the wall three times and as I had hoped a door slowly started to form in the blank stretch of wall.

I waited impatiently for what felt like hours and when it had finally been made into a complete door I burst straight through them not knowing what was about to find on the other side. 

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Hermione's POV**

Blackness

Whiteness

I kept coming in and out of consciousness.

My view was foggy.

My hearing seemed to have stopped.

I could still just about see my surroundings though but everything else seemed dead to me.

Lucius Malfoy stood over my limp body cackling a hideous laugh.

Seven.

Seven cruciatus curses had been thrown at me, and I could sense another one coming.

He raised his wand aiming it straight at me. Flashes of red light spewed from the end of it as he screeched the incantation once again.

Eight.

My mouth was open but no sound seemed to escape.

I lay there, writhing in agony.

Was this how I was going to die?

"Are you enjoying our little torture session you filthy mudblood." as he spoke a repulsive grin slithered onto his deformed face as if an idea had come to his head.

I couldn't tell what he was thinking but I know it wouldn't benefit me; he slowly walked up to my shaking body, turned me over and grabbed my right arm.

He looked at the scar that had fully heeled and sneered a gruesome smile as he took a silver knife out of his pocket.

The air was filled with an ear-splitting scream; my body went into spasm as every last inch of it was layered in exasperating pain.

Lucius's knife dragged its way through the word that had been scarred into my skin.

He jeered at me helpless cries, and dug the knife further and further into the, once again, open wound.

My eyes started to wither shut. I could feel every last breath of life leave my body as I was dropped back to the floor.

No I would not, I could not, give up this easy.

I would fight.

I have to.

I can't die here, not like this.

I dragged my body up, lifeless and limp as it was. I tried to grab my wand from my jean pocket.

One leg after another I started to drop to the floor.

No please, I must stand; I have to- I have to...

My brain started to go foggy; I had no strength left in my body. I was broken and bruised. I was nothing but a pile of unwanted mess.

No one was coming.

Probably no one even knew I was missing and even if they did, they wouldn't care.

I have no one.

Yet again my body cascaded with the floor as another flash of red light filled the room, the ninth curse was fired at me and I flew back, hitting the wall.

He walked over to me and though my sight was fading I could see the psychotic flare in his the ghoul like red eyes. Hi gaunt features were shaped into a hideous demeanour while once again he jabbed the knife into my wounds.

I howled in pain and tried to cling to life, to hold on to what little strength I had left in me.

"J-just get it over w-with. P-please j-just kill me."

Agony ripped my body to pieces as the tenth curse hit me.

"Well, what would be the fun in that now Granger?" he laughed his evil laugh again and continued, "why would I kill you when I could just wait for my darling little Draco to come and see you die with his own eyes" a smirk ran its way across his face as he spat his words at me.

"W-why would Draco come looking for me?"

"You stupid mudblood, I thought people called you the smartest witch of your age. I guess if that were true you would be able to work it out"

"W-work what out?" every breath I took seemed to get caught in my throat; I knew they would most likely be my last.

I knew I was wasting what little energy I had to speak but I wanted to know what Lucius meant.

He started snigger, an amused smirk slithered onto his white skin, "Why Granger, my pureblood son Draco has fallen in love with you, a filthy mudblood"

No, he couldn't love me he wouldn't love me.

My last use of energy gone, I started to fall.

I fell and fell.

The abyss was comforting, no more pain, no more sadness, I could finally be at peace.

My head fell to the floor for the final time. I lay there limp and lifeless, my heartbeat slowly fading away.

_

**Draco's POV**

How?

I don't understand, that bastard was locked away.

How is he here?

I stood there staring at the one man I thought I would never have to see again.

I thought he was gone for good, that I was rid of him forever.

Why the fuck was he here?

My father stood there, wand in his hand, his body shaking with malicious laughter.

"Well, hello there Draco, long time no see 'ay"

His voice was unhinged and as the words slurred out of his mouth a psychotic smile slid across his face.

All thoughts of why I was actually here left my head as I charged towards the man that had made my life a misery.

Forgetting all means of magic I threw punch after punch at his face.

Anger taking over me my arms started to move of there own accord, they reached for his throat and as I lifted him up he managed to choke out a few words that caught me off guard, "Here Draco, isn't that your little mudblood?" His tone and features were still demented as he raised his arm. I turned my head and saw what he was pointing at.

As I took in the lifeless form I looked back at my father, confusion taking over, but then the question he had just asked me hit me and I realised who it was laying there.

My hands unclenched his sagged neck and I threw him to the ground.

It couldn't be her.

I charged over to the body and when I came across the truth I fell to my knees.

How could I have let this happen?

Why didn't I get here sooner?

This is all my fault. If I hadn't gotten closer to her this would never of happened.

My breathing started to get quicker, why had I been such an idiot?

How could I forget that everything I ever love is always torn away from me?

Hermione lay there, limp and frail, surrounded by a pool of crimson liquid. Her skin was white and cold, her eyes wet from tears. Her hair lay in tangled knots all around her face. There was a gash on the side of her head, which was still bleeding.

I held her to be chest, tears started to fall from my eyes as I cradled her lifeless form in my arms.

As I pulled her closer I realised that her sleeve on her right arm had been torn to shreds. I took a closer look and what I saw pushed me to my limits. The scar that my aunt had given her had been etched deeper into her skin, blood oozing out of each letter.

I shook with rage, anger filling me to the brim, so much so that I was about to burst.

How dare he do this to her?

Why couldn't he come after me if he wanted revenge?

"You monster"

I flung myself at my father and yet again I didn't bother to grab my wand. I picked him up by the scruffs of his shirt and throw him against the wall. His body hit the marble surface with a loud crack and as he fell to the ground I started throw punch after punch.

All the bottled up hatred I've had for him ever since I was a little kid came out all at that one moment.

I staggered back, my bruised fists stinging with pain.

It suddenly hit me that Hermione was still lying there, barely clinging onto life.

I ran over to her lifeless form and picked her up cradle-style. I could barely feel her heartbeat and her breath were raspy and they were slowing down every second.

What had he done to her?

I looked over to her face and a scared look was frozen onto it. Her eyes were still brown but they weren't cheerful anymore, instead they were a dull and inhabited.

I looked back at the man on the ground; his body was swimming in

I tore down the corridors, one after another; I needed to get to the hospital wing now. I needed to save Hermione.

I burst straight through the double doors, not caring about the racket I was making.

"Mr Malfoy please keep it do-" Madam Pomfrey started but I immediately interrupted her, I couldn't waste anymore time, "M-Madam Pomfrey, please help me, Hermione is in trouble, she isn't breathing and her heartbeat is slowing down, p-please do something." A tear ran down my cheek as I spoke, I was so flustered I couldn't control or stop them. I lowered my head trying to cover up my emotions but it was obvious that she has already seen them, "Who knew, a Malfoy boy who cares for a Gryffindor, muggle-born girl," she chuckled kindly and spoke more to herself than anyone and then carried on, "Quick, quick. If what you say is true we have no time to lose, bring her over here Draco, lay her on that bed while I call for the Minerva." And with that she turned and hurried back into her office.

_

**No one's POV**

Professor McGonagall looked rather flustered as she walked quite briskly towards the double doors that lead to the hospital wing. She had been called there urgently; one of her students was in a state of unconsciousness and was at a risk of not making it out alive.

Bursting through the entrance she headed straight for the bed that Hermione Granger was lying on. Draco Malfoy sat next to her, his hands holding tightly on to hers

"Ahem, am I interrupting something Draco?"

As soon as Draco heard her voice he spun around, taking his hands from Hermione immediately.

"Oh uh, no" Draco stammered, blush rising up his cheeks.

She just smiled at him softly, and then her expression turned serious again, "Poppy informed me of Hermione being unconscious, I want you to tell my exactly _everything_ that happened." She emphasised the word everything as if she could tell that Draco most likely wouldn't want to.

He hesitated but after a while of thinking it over Draco started to speak.

He told her everything, from the start; after she ran off, how he couldn't find her, (he left out the map, not wanting to get Potter in trouble), all the way to bringing her here to the hospital wing. By the end of his explanation tears, forming from mixed emotions, were pouring down his cheeks.

They stayed there and talked everything over for what felt like a hundred times to Draco, he was starting to feel really dreary.

Draco let out a yawn and at that McGonagall sighed, "Thank you for this Draco, and I'm sure Hermione is thankful too, if not for you, your father would have probably f-finished her" she stumbled slightly on her words but carried on nonetheless, "you should go back to your dormitory and get some sleep, you have had a big day and you need your rest."

At her words Draco tried to protest, he didn't want to leave Hermione, he couldn't leave her, but even so he knew that she was right.

After making sure that Draco would go back to his dormitory and rest the head mistress turned and headed towards Madam Pomfrey's office. When Draco heard the office door close he turned back to Hermione and grabbed her ice-cold hands. He wanted to say something but he didn't know what. He knew that it was pointless to try to talk to her as she was out cold, dead to the world, but he wanted to say _something._

After a while of thought he still didn't know what to say so he just placed a small kiss on her lips, one of his tears spilling onto her face and turned to leave the hospital wing.

_

**Draco's POV**

As I was walking back to mine and Hermione's common room I realised that Harry didn't know that she was in hospital, he didn't even know if I had found Hermione yet.

I ran to the Gryffindor common room, only remembering that I didn't know the password just as I reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.

I didn't know what to do so I just stayed there hoping for someone to come out or go in.

Luck seemed to be with me for once as just the person I needed to talk to, was walking up the stairs towards the entrance to his common room.

"Hey uh Harry, I need to tell you something, it involves Hermione." at her name he turned to me, "Did you find her? Is she all right? Where was she? Where is she now? W-" Harry babbled out questions not noticing my saddened expression, "Harry stop!" he looked at me, startled, " She uh, she is in the hospital wing" I tried to carry on, to explain what had happened but just that news alone made harry shout at me in worry.

"Why? What happened? Malfoy? Tell me what happened!" his voice was so loud that it echoed around the halls and I swear it was going to wake up everyone in the castle.

"Um I found her in the Room of Requirement with um my father" I stuttered slightly not knowing what Harry's reaction would be.

"WHAT? YOUR FATHER PUT HERMIONE IN HOSPITAL? THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT MALFOY IF YOU HADN'T GOTTEN CLOSE TO HER THIS WOULD NEVER HAVE HAPPENED"

I felt slightly wounded at his words but I know they were true so I couldn't argue with him, he was right; this was my entire fault.

He started to walk away but I managed to grab his arm, "Harry please, I didn't mean for this to happen, please trust me, you were right earlier you know, I do love her. Harry please believe me" a tear fell down my cheek as I spoke and at my words he was slightly taken aback, and in all honesty so was I, this was the first time I had ever called him by first name.

Harry's expression softened slightly, "I will inform Ginny and R-" I interrupted him before he could say anything else, "Don't tell Ron, he doesn't deserve to know what's happened to her, he was the one that put her in this situation." I stated this but Harry dismissed it, "Draco, Hermione is his best friend, it was an accident."

After he said that it was my turn to shout, "HE F*CKING CHEATED ON HER HARRY, HE DOES NOT DESERVE TO KNOW!"

Even after my words Harry insisted he tell Ron, but he told me that it wasn't for them being best friends, he knew what Ron had done was wrong and he too felt the same way I did; he wanted to realise how he had affected her and what he had got her into.

I went to leave but Harry stopped me, " You really do love her, don't you?" I stopped in my tracks, and a sad smile flickered onto my face, "Yeah I do," I answered him and then turned away. But before I left Harry added, "Take good care of her, she deserves someone who truly does love her after everything she has been through. See you around Draco" and with that he turned and walked into the Gryffindor common room.

As if this was the approval that I had been waiting for, a slight smile spread across my face momentarily as I walked back to the Head Boy and Girl's common room, but as soon as I laid down on the sofa all the emotions came flooding back.

That night was a sleepless one, I felt exhausted but I was worried sick, I could sleep.

Please don't give up Hermione. Fight and wake up, please do it for me.

 


	15. Chapter 15

A couple of weeks had passed.

Time seemed to be going ten times slower.

Hermione was still in hospital, unconscious.

The head boy seemed to be in the hospital at every given moment, he always managed to by her side when he could, before lessons, at lunch, after lessons, during dinner and at night. Madam Pomfrey constantly tried to tell him that he needed to go and rest, that hormone would be fine for just a couple of hours he her attention but Draco wouldn't listen, he would even sleep on the chair next to Hermione's bed if he needed to.

Harry visited everyday too and so did Ginny, but Ron didn't come to visit at all, not even once. Some would say it was because he didn't know about what had happened as he was always sucking Lavender's face off but he did know, Harry had told him the night that Draco had informed him about what had happened but after Harry had spoke he just went back to snogging Lavender.

Hermione had been absent for so long that it was hard not to tell something was wrong.

Rumour after rumour went round, some close to the truth but some far from it. At first Draco had tried to shut up the people spreading the rumours but it just cause more to turn up everywhere, so he decided to give up and just ignore them.

So much time had been that the Christmas holidays were rolling closer and closer. Snow had already started to fall all around, leaving a frosty whit coating around the grounds.

Noise flooded the corridors and classrooms of Hogwarts castle as students of all ages chatted about what they were going to do over the holidays, and what they wanted for Christmas.

_

**Draco's POV**

Chatter buzzed through the great hall.

It was breakfast on the Monday of our last week of term. Everyone was excited, everyone except me.

I used to enjoy Christmas, I would spend time with my friends, I would go home to my family, and even though they were wanted death eaters we still managed to have a good time.

But it was now different.

I had no friends to spend Christmas with.

My family had been broken apart, my father hated me, and he had broken out of Azkaban to try to take revenge.

And my mother well, I wanted to go back to see her but I knew that if I went back there it would risk getting my mother hurt by Lucius too. She of course knew about Lucius breaking out, I had sent her a letter as soon as I got back to my common room that night. I couldn't bear to lose the only other woman I loved.

But luckily for me I didn't have to go back and risk her getting tortured by Lucius, being Head Boy meant I had to stay at school for the holidays, which in all wasn't very fun but it meant that I could spend my first Christmas with Hermione, as she would be here too.

Well that was if she ever woke up.

I couldn't survive any longer without her. I had almost forgotten that I had been avoiding her and she hated me at the moment.

Lessons had finished for the day so I dropped my bag in my common room, and ran straight to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey didn't even glance up at me, she was now used to me rushing in.

I sat down on the chair by Hermione's bed, I gripped her hand lent down to kiss her forehead, "Hey princess," I said in a small voice. I closed my eyes and looked away, still holding her hands.

It pained me to see her like this; it pained me that she was like this because of me.

"Hey Draco"

Her voice filled my head as my thoughts continued on.

I miss her.

Wait.

I had just heard her speaking to me.

I opened my eyes and looked at her and to my astonishment her eyes were wide open and she was smiling up at me.

"Holy shit Hermione. You're Awake!"

I shouted a bit too loudly; she was ok. I was a bit too happy to see her, and the thought that she hated me not long before she was in this hospital vanished from my mind. I swooped down on her and kissed her.

Shit.

I suddenly pulled back realising what I had just done but Hermione grabbed my shirt and pulled me back into a slow and sweet kiss. After we stopped, she spoke, "Well you obviously missed me. How long have I been unconscious?" I ran my hands down her hair, stroking it, "About two or three weeks, and yes I've missed you very, very much Princess," she smiled at the nickname and I chuckled in response.

"Oh you're awake," Madam Pomfrey came rushing over to the bed, "how do you feel Miss Granger?"

"Dreadful" she chuckled softly and carried on, "I have a massive head ache and my right arm feels like a sword has been stabbed through it."

"Ah yes that would be the potion I injected into your arm to try to ease the pain of the scar, and try to stop any infections getting at it." Madam Pomfrey answered. "Hermione now that you are awake, I am going to call in Professor McGonagall and I would like you to inform us on what you remember from _that_ day. We have already heard Mr Malfoy's side of the story but there are things even he does not know." Hermione face suddenly fell as she heard what she had to do.

Poor girl, she had just woken up and she was already being questioned.

When McGonagall had arrived, Hermione was told yet again that she would have to repeat her memories of what had happened.

A shiver flew down her body as the happenings of that day re-entered her mind, but being the brave Gryffindor she was she talked, "Well I can remember most of it," she started to explain everything.

She started from when she had found Weasley kissing Brown, how she had run off to the Room of Requirement, what had happened in there and all the way up to the bit where she had become unconscious, "and that's all I can remember."

After she had finished Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall stood up and took leave to Madam Pomfrey's office to chat about what they had heard and give Hermione and me some peace.

Anger filled me.

Eleven bloody cruciatus curses?

"Hermione, eleven cruciatus curses is a lot, how on earth did you manage to survive?" I asked her in a shaky voice,

She looked up at me, a sad smile forming on her face, "Because I thought, even though at the time you were avoiding me, you would come for me, you would save me. I didn't give up until I realised you weren't coming."

A tear sprang from her eyes as she said the last few words; she looked away and silently let them fall.

"But I did come for you H-" She looked back and interrupted me before I could finish, "I know you did and I am ever so thank full" This time, as she spoke, her smile was not sad or small, it was genuine, she knew I had eventually turned up to save her. I smiled back at her and my body relaxed.

It was okay.

She doesn't hate me.

As we continued to talk a question popped up in my head, I was unsure of whether to ask it or not but what have I got to lose?

"If you don't mind me asking, what is going to happen between you and Weasley now?" I asked uneasily not wanting too upset her, but surprisingly she didn't start crying or even angrily glare at me for bringing up his name but instead smiled a big smile.

"Well, we're over. Officially speaking I haven't actually said those words to him but I don't really want to see him again, he makes me feel sick." To my surprise she didn't even look sad that they were over, "I was naive enough to believe that him and Lavender were just friends, so I guess it's my fault for not seeing it sooner"

"Don't you dare say it was your fault, that little scum cheated on you, he doesn't deserve you." As I spoke her eyes lit up, she seemed to be happy that I was standing up for her, that I was on her side.

"May I ask you a question?" She laughed at what I had said, "you just did, silly" but nodded at me anyway, saying that I could. "Why aren't you upset about it?" I asked her, curiosity filling my tone of voice, but as I finished speaking she just shrugged and said, "I don't know, I'm too tired to think about it right now. I'm going to sleep, night Malfoy." she yawned and turned over on to her side. I chuckled slightly, "Princess, you have technically been asleep for over two weeks and you're _tired_?" I couldn't believe her so I started laughing more; she chuckled slightly in response but closed her eyes.

I stayed where I was for another hour, watching Hermione sleep.

I know that sounds creepy but I could move, I was mesmerized; she looked so adorable when she slept, so I couldn't help but stare and smile at her.

After a while Madam Pomfrey came and scolded me saying it was 11:30pm and that I should go back to my dormitory to sleep.

I didn't bother arguing, I was too happy to argue anyway.

Hermione was finally awake.

She was okay.

As I entered my common room I went straight to the bathroom and had a shower.

I was so happy that I almost wasn't tired but I knew I needed to rest.

I got into some clean boxers and lay down on the sofa.

I fell asleep before my head even hit the pillow, and my dreams were filled with Hermione's sweet smile.

 


	16. Chapter 16

The Christmas holidays came in a flash and it was now the weekend before Christmas Day. Hogwarts almost felt empty, most students had left for the holidays to go celebrate with their families but some stray students, mostly 7th and 6th years who were ferociously cramming in as much studying as the could before the big end of you wizarding exams.

Throughout the weeks Ron and Hermione hadn't talked once, and even though this seemed weird to outside fans of the golden trio it was no strange thing for the closest of the three. Ron seemed to make it clear that he was over Hermione; he made it sure that she knew he wanted nothing to do with her by snogging Lavender Brown every time the snug couple were together.

Surprisingly Hermione didn't seem bothered at all by these events, she felt rather sorry for Ron actually, and she couldn't bear to think how revolting it would be to have to suck faces with that pig.

Even so, she couldn't help but feel hurt, she thought Ron had been the one that she loved him and he loved her just as much back. In trying to comfort her, Harry had said to Hermione that he was on her side completely and that he would stop hanging out with Ron if he had to. But Hermione said that it was fine and he could hang out with him, but even at those words Harry knew it would be better to just stay clear from Ron to make Hermione happy.

Ginny had apologised to Hermione too, she had kept it a secret from her and she realised how bad it had been to do that, after Hermione gave her a big hug they were back to being best friends again.

_

**Hermione's POV**

I was just grabbing my bag and was about to leave to go to Hogsmeade to do some very last minute Christmas shopping when someone shouted after me, "Hey Hermione before you go out this letter came for you"

Ginny ran up behind me and handed me a small envelope that had my name on it.

I wondered what it was; I wasn't expecting anything from anyone. Taking the letter, I smiled at Ginny, thanked her and then turned to leave.

As I walked I started to open the white envelope, I smiled instantly to myself as I saw who the handwriting belonged to.

**_Dear Hermione,_ **

**_You are probably wondering why I have sent this letter to you in the first place._ **

**_Well, I really wanted to thank you again for talking to me and helping me get through everything. I also really miss you and I wanted to know how you have been getting on._ **

**_I managed to get a small allotment down in Hogsmeade for my shop, which is really good. And so as I will be down in Hogsmeade more often now we could meet up and go out for a drink at the Three Broomsticks if you like?_ **

**_Send me back your reply and if you can make it, I will be free today and tomorrow either at around lunch or after shop hours._ **

**_Oh and by the way my shop is down right by Scrivenshaft's Quill shop, send your reply there, and if you do come, meet me there._ **

**_Hope you can make it and I hope to see you soon_ **

**_George._ **

A smile flew across my face as I read the letter over again. George could be rather sweet when he wanted and I too was starting to miss him. I quickly ran back to my common room and grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill to write my reply,

**_Hey George,_ **

**_It would be great to meet up and catch up. I miss you too and I can't wait to see you, I have so much to tell you._ **

**_I'm so glad you are coping well and I'm glad I helped._ **

**_See you at lunch,_ **

**_Hermione._ **

I wondered slowly to the top of the west tower, where the owlery was. The familiar racket from the owls reached my ears as I climbed the icy stairs, I walk through the mix of cages and pick one of the school's tawny owls and he stuck his right leg out at me to attach the letter to.

"Take this to George Weasley, he should be in the shop by Scrivenshaft's Quill shop". The owl hooted as if he had understood where and who I wanted it to be sent and then took off out the open window.

Walking through Hogsmeade with the snow falling around me was magical.

I had performed a heat charm on myself to keep me warm, as I knew it would be freezing if I didn't, and getting super cold was not what I had in mind.

There were people everywhere; busy shoppers rushing this way and that way, students chatting and messing around. Everyone here was in the Christmas spirit and that immediately brought a wide grin onto my face. I've always loved how something can bring so many people together; it just makes me really happy.

As I continued to walk up the high streets of Hogsmeade I spotted a small girl, who looked about four or five. She was sitting on the floor with her head in, crying and sniffing, a few meters away from were I stood, "Hello little one, why are you crying?" at my voice she jumped a little bit and looked slightly startled, "I l-lost my m-mamma and d-dadda," she hiccupped between sobs.

"Aww would you like me to help you look for them?" I asked the crying girl. She nodded slowly, her tears not stopping, I held out my hand and continued speaking, "Come on then, what do they look like?" she took my had and stood up. As we started to walk she managed to gargle out a short description of them through her gigantic sobs, "t-they both have b-brown hair and m-my mum is s-shorter than m-y dad." As we continued to walk I squeezed her handing reassuringly and said, "Don't worry, we will find them."

We looked for about ten minutes with no sign of them but then, just as I was going to ask someone else for help, I heard two voices talking out in despair.

"Where could she be?" the first voice sounded like a woman. She sounded as if she had been crying, "I don't know darling, but I'm sure we will find her." The man's voice sounded strong and reassuring but still sad. I turned around to see who they were and they matched the little girls descriptions.

"Hey is that your Mummy and Daddy over there?" I asked her and pointed in their direction. The girl suddenly stopped crying, let go of my hand and ran over to them screaming, "Mamma! Dadda!" they turned to look at her and when they saw her their facial expressions changed from worried looks to ones filled with love and joy. "Oh sweetie you're ok!" the mum grabbed her daughter into a tight hug and the dad put his strong arms around them both tightly. Out of know where a tear started to form in my eye. It hit me so hard that I had to grab hold of the lamppost that stood next to me in order to stop myself from completely breaking down. The loving expressions on the parents faces when they saw their daughter, I had seen that before.

When I had found my parents after the war, they had adopted a child who was about six; she looked surprisingly a lot like me. I had seen that loving expression on my parents face as they watched their new daughter play in the park. I sank down as the realisation hit me; I no longer have parents that care about me. Tears poured from my eyes and I didn't realise the footsteps that were slowly getting closer.

"Hermione?"

Startled, I stopped crying, I recognised that voice.

I looked up to see George standing there looking down at me with a worried expression layered on his face. "Oh uh hi George" I choked out while trying to hide my face and wipe my tears away but he lifted my chin up with his hand, "Hey, are you okay?" I nodded but he looked even more concerned, "I've just got on to lunch break so we can go and have lunch together and talk ok? Come with me" He held out his hand and I took it, he then pulled me up and led me over to the Three Broomsticks.

_

**George's POV**

We sat in a small corner of the pub and ordered some food and a butterbeer each. Hermione sipped her mug slowly, avoiding eye contact.

"Ok Hermione please tell me what's wrong, why were you crying just now?" as I spoke tears were still falling slowly down her cheeks. She cleared her throat and began to talk, "Well um you know how I told you about going to find my parents but they didn't believe me" I nodded and she carried on, "I didn't tell you that they adopted a child" the tears started to fall faster down her face, "no I don't think you did,"

"Well I just helped a little girl who was crying to find her parents because she had somehow lost them and when we found them the girl ran over to them and the parents' expressions changed from worry to pure happiness, and I had seen that same expression on my parents face as the looked at their new daughter. It broke me to think that no one felt that way about me anymore."

Hermione finished telling me and then she completely broke down, her head in her hands.

"Hey now Hermione please don't say that. There are lots of people that love you. Take Ron for example, he loves you." I thought saying that would make her happy, but all of a sudden, at the mention of his name she jerked her head and her body tensed up.

"P-please don't mention h-his name" she choked between sobs.

I could her the bitterness laced in her voice as she spoke, and even though tears were still cascading down her face her expression had changed slightly.

As I took in her slight change of expression I realised that she had become angry at the mention of my brother. What in merlin's name had happened between them?

"Hermione what has happened between you and my brother?" as I questioned her she shook her head as if not wanting to say but I persisted with a stare that said 'tell me or else'

With a slight frightened expression she started to explain, "well um, he cheated on me"

It hit me really hard, my brother cheated on this sweet girl,

"W-what? With who?" her face turned angry for a split second but then went back to sad.

"L-lavender B-brown"

Are you kidding me?

That little bitch.

I didn't say anything but instead pulled Hermione into a tight hug, letting her cry into my shoulder. She pulled away a minute later, "That is n-not all that happened" I looked worried suddenly, what else happened? Hermione started to explain everything, from when they boarded the train and she found out who was head boy, all the way until her waking up in hospital.

I was speechless.

Malfoy was head boy?

Eleven Cruciatus curses?

"Have you fully recovered then?" I asked her in a worried voice. "Yes I'm fine now thank you" she smiled at me in reassurance.

"So you and Malfoy huh?" I winked at her and then chuckled as colour started to rise in her cheeks and she turned away to hide her blushing face.

To be honest it seemed like Malfoy had changed from what Hermione told me so I didn't mind them being together, as long as he took care of her, she had already been through way to much bullshit.

"I uh we um we're not together, we are just friends but-" she started but I interrupted her, "But you wish you were together, you love him don't you? I can tell by the way you talk about him and how you blush every time his name is mentioned and how your eye light up too." At my words she looked away and then looked back up, a slight smile had come onto her face, "y-yeah I guess I do love him. B-but he would never love me back" her face fell as she said the last part.

"How can you know though, and by what you say it seems he does feel the same way, actually" she looked at me questionably at that, so I explained, "Well I mean he asked you to the ball when R-my brother went off with someone else, he also kissed you and then when you ran off, he ran after you and apologised. He also rescued you from his father and stayed with you all the time in the hospital wing, and when you woke up he kissed you and was holding your hand. Oh and he calls you 'princess'" I smirked at the last bit but Hermione still shook her head, "He wouldn't love someone like me"

I can't believe she said this, who wouldn't fall for her.

"You are so naive Hermione"

She chuckled at my words. I looked at my watch and gasped, "Oh shit, my lunch break was over twenty minutes ago. I need to go, sorry Hermione." I took out my wallet and put the money for the food and drinks on the table as she spoke, "Okay that's fine, sorry for keeping you over time" she then pulled me in for big hug and whispered, "Thank you George, thank you so much" I smiled at her, "No problem Hermione, happy to be of service. Look owl me if you need me ok? Also keep in touch and come down to my shop when you can. And if my scum of a brother does anything else I will personally send him a toilet seat." I winked jokingly and she giggled and nodded, we walked out of the pub together and then hugged goodbye again.

I started to walk back to my shop but before I rounded the corner I looked back at the rather happier Hermione and waved and shouted a goodbye.

_

**Hermione's POV**

I smiled to myself as I waved goodbye to George. Talking with him was good, and it got everything off my chest. But one thing I was rather confused about is that I actually confessed I loved Draco.

I had been trying to hide all that, I couldn't be in love with him, and he would never love me back.

But according to George he loves me back.

But how could someone ever love me?

For the rest of the day I did some last minute Christmas shopping; I bought Harry a book about Quidditch, I got Ginny and Luna some sweets from Honeydukes, Neville's present was a pair of new dancing shoes, I got George a small personalised rainbow lollipop saying Thank You, I bought Mr and Mrs Weasley a big pot of muggle Fudge and Draco's present was the hardest to get but in the end I got him some really simple smelling but intoxicating cologne and a gold chain with a silver serpent. I know it is a piece of jewellery but it was in the men's section and plus guys can wear jewellery too. I really hope he likes it.

I wandered back to Hogwarts castle and all I could think about was what George had said to me, did Draco really feel the same way?

 


	17. Chapter 17

"Hermione! Hermione wake up! Hermione its Christmas Day!" Ginny had run over to Hermione's bed and was now shaking her to get her up. A big pile of presents sat at the end of Hermione's bed. "Ginny I'm awake, you can stop shaking me now" she chuckled as she spoke, "Go on then lets open our presents together, I'll bring mine over to your bed," Ginny smiled and went back to her bed. Hermione got up and got her wand and performed the enlargement charm on her bed so she and Ginny could sit on there together.

_

**Hermione's POV**

As Ginny sat down we looked at the big pile of presents in front of us and started to open them, wrapping paper going everywhere.

I got a book of complex spells from Neville, a huge box of cauldron cakes and a wooly, green and silver jumper with H G on the front from Mrs Weasley, I was slightly confused about the colours but I realized that George must have written to his mum about what Ron had done and then obviously what has happened between me and Draco, which I wasn't at all embarrassed about. I got a bottle of rose perfume from Luna, a book about the history of wizards from Harry and a charm bracelet from Ginny.

As I went through the rest of the presents I came to the realization that Draco hadn't gotten me anything and my face fell slightly. Ginny had seen and looked a little alarmed, "Are you ok? Did you not like the bracelet I got you?" she asked, panic noticeable in he voice, "No, no I love the bracelet thank you so much and yes I am fine, Ginny!" As I spoke I put on a smile and hugged her.

After we had finished opening all our gifts Ginny made her way down to the common room to meet Harry but I told her that I would stay up here a bit longer.

I was a little confused and a bit upset in all honesty; I didn't understand why Draco hadn't gotten me anything.

Had I done something wrong again?

As I walked down the stairs and into the Gryffindor common room my thoughts pondered on that but they were immediately stopped as a girl, probably in 3rd year, that I didn't recognize, walked into the room and headed straight over to me when she spotted me, "Um are you Hermione Granger?" she asked timidly, "yes, yes I am" I answered. "Someone has just told me to go and get you, they are waiting for you in the old transfiguration classroom." she then abruptly turned and walked out.

Who would want to meet me?

And why in that classroom? It hadn't been used for over a year.

Maybe this was a stupid prank or something, but I don't now that I think about it I don't really think it is for some odd reason, I guess its just a gut feeling but I want to check it out so I decided to go anyway, I was rather curious now.

I opened the door to the classroom and walked in, the door swung shut behind me and I realized it was pitch-black in here. I went to reach for the light switch but I was stopped as someone pushed me up against the wall, putting both of their hands beside my shoulders stopping me moving.

A sense of fear shot through me.

Who the hell was in here with me?

I was about to scream when I hand went down and clamped my leg, a shot of sparks ran trough my body at the touch and I immediately knew who it was. I screamed anyway as I still wasn't sure, for all I know it could be a creepy pedophile guy, but the hand that had been clamped on my thigh suddenly moved up and a finger was placed on my lips as the person spoke.

"Shhhh princess we don't want people coming in here and intruding?"

I recognized that sly voice and my suspicions were verified. I could tell that a smirk had grown onto his face as the hand moved back down and started running up and down my thigh.

I moved my hand slightly and found the light switch, flicked it and the lights came on.

I looked back at Draco to see him pouting at me, "Aww you ruined my fun, princess" he mocked a sad puppy look as he spoke. I laughed at him and then said, "well, we can't let you have all the fun now can we?" I then grabbed him and turned him around so it was now him who had his back to the wall and I was now trapping him.

It was now my turn to smirk; I thought I could use this to my advantage so I decided to go for it. I moved my hand up to his chest and slowly dragged my fingers down his abs, all the way down to the his v line. I could feel his body tense immediately at my touch and smirk grew ten times bigger.

As I was running my hand around the top of his trousers I remembered I was wearing a buttoned up blouse, and an idea popped into my head.

I moved my hands to my top and Draco followed my every move with a hungry look in his eye. I slowly unbuttoned the first two, keeping my eyes fixed on Draco. His eyes widened as my chest was revealed, he licked his licks as he took in what he was seeing. I couldn't help but smirk at him, as I knew I was affecting him massively.

I might as well keep going now so as seductively as I could I then bit my lip and lent ever so closer to Draco as if I were going to kiss him. As I expected he closed his eyes and I could see the blush rising in his cheeks.

Just as our lips were about to meet I moved my lips to his ear, "Just admit it Malfoy, you want me." I whispered smoothly, copying what he had said to me in the train a while back. I moved my head back and saw that Draco was sweating, his eyes were dilated, he was blushing and his body was fully tensed.

He was speechless, ha!

My smirk grew wider but suddenly he grabbed me and pulled me in "Yes I do want you, and two can play this game." At this he smashed his lips against mine. He grabbed my waist and picked me up, I rapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. One of my hands went to his hair I pulled it slightly and Draco let out a small but noticeable moan, which had a giggle escape me lips.

He walked over to a table and laid me down breaking our kiss.

"I wanted to give you this," he pulled out a smallish black box that had a silver bow around it. He handed it to me and said, "It's your Christmas present" I looked down at the box he was handing me and took it.

How stupid was I to think I had done something wrong?

I opened the box and gasped out loud.

It was a silver necklace with an emerald pendant sparkling up at me, and a pair of red and gold earring that were shaped like serpents.

"Oh my god Draco they are beautiful! I love them!" I went to kiss him on the cheek but he was too quick. He moved his head a little to the right so that when my lips touched his skin, it was actually his lips that I collide with.

"Cheeky, I like it" I said after I had pulled away and he sniggered at me, but before he his ego got any bigger I spoke again, "Huh, now you've done that I'll have to stop the fun" I took my wand out and with a small flick my blouse was fully done up again.

"Hey that's not fair" Draco moaned, "I was enjoying the view" I chuckled as he spoke, "Of course you were," I said with a cocky smile.

Suddenly I realized the chain I had got him was around his neck, "Oh! You are wearing it," I pointed to the chain, "I didn't think you would like it" at my words he sighed but then a chuckle escaped his lips, "Didn't think I would like it, princess? Trust me, I would like anything you gave me" he winked at me and an idea popped into my head, "oh so you would like it if I did this," I bit my lips again and moved y head over to his neck, I started to place short kisses all over it but then I started to press harder and suck on the smooth skin, making marks as I did.

He tensed up again and I stopped to look up at him and smirked at him, " 2-0 to me" he scoffed at me and said, "You drive me crazy princess." my smirk grew bigger, "Well, you see, I have that affect on people, Malfoy" I winked at him, licked my lip as seductively as I could, leaned in to kiss him, and he lent in towards the kiss too but yet again just as our lips were about to collide I slipped under his arm and past him, sat up and walked out of the classroom waving goodbye, "Lets make that 3-0 shall we?" I smirked.

When the heck did I get this, well, cocky? Oh merlin, Draco is rubbing off on me.

_

**Draco's POV**

"Lets make that 3-0 shall we?" I could feel her smirk as she waved goodbye and walked away, leaving me standing there, wandering what in Merlin's name just happened?

When did Hermione, the innocent, clever Gryffindor girl, ever get this cocky and, well, flirty?

My heart was pounding in my chest sweat trickled down my neck.

I had to get her back for this.

I started to walk out the abandoned classroom, a smirk plastered over my face as I thought of a plan in my head.

As I walked I was barley watching where I was going. My mind was too consumed with coming up with a master plan to get Hermione back.

I continued to walk up a corridor but suddenly barged into something or someone.

"Watch where you're going, death eater" I looked up to see guy scowling at me, I didn't recognise who it was but it was probably just some stupid 6th year.

I was about to carry on walking cause the words that he had said didn't bother me, but then the he spoke again.

"Go get lost and chase your little mudblood, Granger, will you."

A split second passed as my brain went over what had been said.

That little shit.

I punched him so hard that he was on the floor in an instant, blood swimming out of his nose.

I stumbled back slightly at the force I had just thrown into that punch but I regained my balance and stepped towards the prick and lent over him, "Don't ever fucking let me here you call her a mudblood again or you wont get away so easily next time. Oh and also I'm the only one who gets to call her Granger so fuck off mate,"

I then walked past him, stamping on his hand as I went, just to add the cherry on top.

It made me so fucking angry that people just threw that word around as if it was just a casual nickname. I knew I couldn't really speak, I've called her that so many times before but I could never call her that ever again, calling anyone a mudblood is just a disgusting thing to do.

I was suddenly broken out of my thoughts as I heard a screech that sounded rather like it belonged to McGonagall.

"Draco Malfoy! My office NOW!"

I walked over to her and followed behind her, head held low, fists clenched. "I don't see why I have to come Professor," I spoke up, knowing full well what the reply would be.

"You certainly do see why, Malfoy. How dare you beat up a 6th year? I give you the biggest role of head boy, and yet you still go against me and do something as stupid as this" she spoke in a harsh tone and didn't bother to keep her voice down, the disappointment though was evident in the stern telling off.

"But Professor, I have my reasons" I protested, "What reasons?" she spat at me, "He called Hermione a m-mudblood Professor. Oh and he called me a death eater"

McGonagall froze, "I see, but I'm guessing you did not hit him for calling you a death eater, am I right?" she questioned, "I don't care about being called that, but it made me so angry when he called Hermione a ... a mudblood, it's disgusting." After I had spoke she looked at me sternly and then softened her expression slightly, "Well Draco, that is still no excuse for violence, but I see why you did it now. You will be let off just this once but mark my words if I hear of anything like this happening again, I don't care for the reason, you will be straight in detention. Now go, before I change my mind"

After McGonagall had finished I nodded and turned to go, heading back to my common room.

 


End file.
